Fate Game
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: Sequel I m sorry, and Goodbye : Chapy 6 UPDATE.../Nama itu.., nama yang tanpa Ia sadari Ia ucapkan dalam kesendiriannya, dalam rasa kesepiannya. Shikamaru, seorang laki-laki baik hati yang kini mampu menyentuh hatinya…./SasuFemNaruShika
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna~

Ini sequel "I`m sorry, and goodbye". Yang kemarin Yas hapus. Kenapa? Karna Yas mau buat cerita yang baru, yang beda dari yang kemarin. Tapi kalo ada yang ngerasa sama ama fic author-senpai yang lain, jangan sungkan kasih tau Yas ya~. Karna itu sangat membantu Yas dalam memperbaiki cerita Yas.

.Jadi kalo ada yang belum baca atau mau baca fic ini harus baca dulu yang "I`m sorry, and goodbye", okeh?

Oh iya..dua hari lagi Yas UAS. Jadi doakan Yas dan author-author yang mungkin juga UAS supaya lancar n dapet hasil yang sempurna. Amin.

Yas lagi kena penyakit males nih. Bukannya belajar, malah buat cerita baru. Haaah~

Okeh,,cuap-cuapnya sampai sini dulu.

Silahkan di baca~

#

#

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kisimoto**

Genre : **Romance & Drama**

Main chara : S**asuFemNaru / ShikaFemNaru slight SasuSaku**

Rating :** T**

Story by : **Yashina Uzumaki**

WARNING : **Abal, gaje, AU, Typo bertebaran, gender bender, (agak) OOC, dll**

Summary : **Bila mencintainya tak bisa seperti dulu, maka biarkan rasa itu menghilang. Dan bila rasa itu tetap tak mau hilang, maka gantilah cintamu dengan cinta yang baru. Sepertinya yang menggantimu dengan cinta yang lain.**

#

#

Pagi yang cerah dengan kehangatan sinar matahari dan kicauan burung-burung yang menjadi musik untuk memulai hari. Udara yang sejuk tanpa polusi ini, menjadi sebuah awal untuk membuat seorang wanita berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya untuk menyambut pagi ini.

Uzumaki Naruto, wanita inilah yang sedang kita bicarakan saat ini, sedang bersenandung di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

Apa kalian bertanya-tanya `untuk apa Naruto pergi ke rumah sakit?` `Apa dia sakit?` `Atau ingin mengunjungi saudara atau temannya di rumah sakit?` Tapi sayang, semua pertanyaan itu salah.

Naruto ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja sebagai suster atau perawat di sana. Dan apa kalian ada yang bertanya lagi `kenapa Naruto bisa jadi seorang perawat? Bahkan kuliah pun tidak pernah?` jawabannya adalah karena sebelum Naruto menikah dengan Sasuke, tepatnya satu tahun sebelum Sasuke melamarnya, Naruto sempat kursus menjadi perawat dan mendapatkan sertifikat untuk lamaran kerja menggantikan ijasah S1 `nya.

Kalian tahu sendiri bukan, Naruto itu anak yatim piatu, dari mana dia akan mendapatkan uang untuk kuliah? Jadinya dia kursus untuk mendapatkan setitik cahaya masa depan, dan menata hidupnya agar lebih layak.

.

Tiga minggu sudah Naruto meninggalkan kediamannya dengan Sasuke yang sudah satu tahun mereka tempati. Dan satu minggu pula Naruto sudah mulai bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha.

Berbagai aktifitas di rumah Naruto lakukan dengan seperti biasa, hanya saja yang berbeda adalah tidak adanya Sasuke di sisinya.

Ingin mengeluh pada nasib yang mempermainkan perasaanya pun Naruto tak bisa, karna mungkin takdirnya sudah berkata seperti ini, berpisan dengan orang yang sangat di cintainya.

**NARUTO POV**

Hari ke tujuhku bekerja di rumah sakit. Senang rasanya bisa bekerja disana. Tak ku sangka sertifikat itu berguna juga, atau mungkin karna aku memang pintar dan dapat di percaya menjadi perawat? Ooh,,pasti seperti itu#idih ni orang narsis amat ya?#  
>Walau aku belum di beri kepercayaan menjadi asisten dokter sih, tapi dalam satu bulan ini aku akan buktikan kalau aku bisa dan layak jadi seorang perawat yang di andalkan. Hahaha<p>

Apa kalian berfikir kalau aku sudah tidak memikirkan pertengkaranku dengan Sasuke tiga minggu lalu? Jawabannya, tidak. Aku masih sangat memikirkan hal itu. Setiap kali aku mengingat ke brengsekan Sasuke, air mataku selalu meleleh. Dan aku sangat membenci saat-saat dimana fikiranku tak bisa lepas dari sosok Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang sangat aku cintai.

Tiga minggu aku pergi dari rumah, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mencariku. Dan aku kini benar-benar yakin, bahwa sejak dulu Sasuke tak pernah tulus mencintaiku. Hanya aku, hanya aku yang berharap lebih akan bisa bersamanya sampai maut memisahkan kami.

Ya~aku memang naïf. Aku masih berharap Sasuke mencariku dan memintaku kembali padanya dan berjanji tidak akan berhubungan dengan wanita sialan itu lagi. Dan kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku tak akan ragu untuk kembali padanya, karna sekuat apa pun aku menyangkal rasa ini, aku tetap masih menyayanginya. Dan sekeras apa pun aku membuang rasa cintaku ini dan di gantikan dengan rasa benci, itu tak akan pernah mampu untukku lakukan. Aku terlalu membutuhkannnya. Aku sudah terlalu erat terikat oleh dirinya. Aku rapuh tanpanya.

**END NARUTO POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto berhenti melangkah di sebuah toko bunga Yamanaka. Dia masuk dan langsung menghampiri penjaga toko itu.

Seorang wanita berusia sama seperti Naruto, warna rambut dan matanya pun sama, hanya saja punya Ino lebih pucat, menoleh padanya saat Naruto memanggil nama wanita itu

"Ino-chan"

"Hai Naru-chan. Bunga lili putih untuk kekasih barumu lagi?"Ino berseru sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto, berniat menggodanya di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Tutup mulutmu Ino. Sudahku bilang bukan, ini untuk pasien pertama yang ku rawat itu. Aku hanya ingin saat dia terbangun di pagi hari yang dia lihat pertama kali itu bunga dariku."Ino terkikik geli mendengat jawaban Naruto.

"Alasan macam apa itu? Kenapa kau begitu perhatian pada pasien pertamamu itu? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukainya? Hm~aku penasaran bagaimana rupanya ya?"

"Berhenti menggodaku Ino. Dia hanya seorang pasien kecelakaan, patah kaki dan sedang menjalani perawatan. Aku yang memeriksa keadaannya setiap hari, em,,maksudku baru empat hari ini sih, jadi wajar kalau a-aku mau memberi perhatian lebih padanya. Karna hanya dia yang aku rawat bersama dokter Tsunade."terang Naruto panjang lebar. Ino sampai menganga di tempat karna melihat sahabatnya yang terus mengoceh tanpa henti.

"Kau itu kenapa? Aku hanya menggodamu sedikit kau malah bercerita panjang lebar. Tapi aku senang akhirnya ada laki-laki lain yang kau perhatikan selain Uchiha brengsek itu. Kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lain dan jauh lebih sempurna dibanding saat bersama Sasuke."Naruto langsung menunnduk saat Ino sahabatnya menyebut nama Sasuke. Entak kenapa hatinya menyangkal semua perkataan Ino. Hatinya tak ingin kebahagiaan lain selain dengan Uchiha itu, walau tak dapat dia pungkiri, dia pun ingin dicintai dan mencintai dengan ketulusan di dalamnya.

Naruto menghelah nafas dan berucap lirih "Entahlah~aku masih belum bisa melupakannya. Bahkan mungkin aku tak akan dapat melupakannya."dan di akhiri dengan helaan nafas Naruto.

"Semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan arusnya. Kau tak mungkin bisa seterusnya mengontrol hatimu untuk tidak membuka hati untuk laki-laki lain, karna rasamu akan datang dengan sendirinya kala kau merasa nyaman dengan seseorang itu."Ino tersenyum kearan Naruto.

Ino adalah salah satu sahabat Naruto saat mereka SMA dulu. Dan waktu Ino tau kalau Naruto, sahabatnya di sakiti dan di hianati oleh Sasuke, Ino langsung murka dan mendeklarasikan `anti Uchiha Sasuke`, dan tanggapan yang Naruto berikan hanya berupa senyum pahit di bibirnya.

Naruto tau teman-temannya seperti itu karna mereka menyayangi dia, apa lagi Ino yang sudah Naruto anggap sebgai kakaknya itu.

"Ino benar Naruto, kau harus semangat. Jangan kau pikirkan lagi Uchiha itu. Dan jangan lagi kau berharap dia mencari dan memohon padamu untuk kembali padanya. Karna bila semua itu tak pernah terjadi, kau malah akan bertambah sakit karna pengharapan yang sia-sia."Sai, suami Ino memberikomentar –nasihat- juga untuk Naruto. Sai juga salah satu sahabat Naruto.

"ya, itu benar. Terimakasih, kalian memang sahabatku yang paling baik."Naruto menerjang memeluk SaiIno dengan erat.

"Apa pun, selama kami mampu."jawab SaiIno berbarengan.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan di lorong-lorong rumah sakit menuju sebuah kamar rawat 14F yang berada di paling pojok lorong ini.

Dengan setangkai bunga lili putih dan lembaran-lembaran hasil pemeriksaan sebelumnya bergantung manis di lengan, menemani perjalanan singkatnya itu.

Sesampainya Naruto di depan kamar itu, ia mengetuk pintu dan orang yang ada di dalamnya mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masih.

"Ohayo Shika-kun, sudah bangun rupanya"sapa Naruto pada seseorang yang sedang duduk bersandar pada sandaran ranjang dengan wajah mengantuk yang sangat jelas terlihat.

"Hooaaam…ohayo Naru-suster"Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, merasa ada yang aneh pada pasien yang selalu di kunjunginya itu.

"Em~sepertinya ada yang berbeda deh?"gumam Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengikat rambutku Naru. Masa seperti itu saja kau tidak sadar. Merepotkan"

"Ha-hei..kau yang merepotkan aku bodoh. Sana pulang ke rumahmu."Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan memanyunkan bibirnya tiga senti karna kesal dengan Shikamaru.

"Haaah~aku pasti sudah pulang kalau kaki ku bisa berlari, sayangnya karna jalan menyebalkan itu aku jadi harus kena sial."gerutu Shikamaru dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak bisa di bilang sedang kesal.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu. Kalau kau sedang kesal wajahmu harus mengeras dan dahimu berkerut, bukan berwajah malas seperti itu."

"Kau cerewet sekali suter, cepat periksa aku."Shikamaru mengambil karet yang ada di meja samping ranjangnya dan mulai mengikat rambutnya seperti nanas.

"Yang harus memeriksamu itu dokter Tsunade, aku hanya mencatat hasilnya. Jadi tunggulah sampai dia datang."

Naruto berjalan menghampiri meja kecil itu, dan meletakkan bunga lili yang dia bawanya ke dalam pas bunga yang sudah ada, mengganti bunga yang lama dengan yang baru.

"Kau perhatian sekali membawakan aku bunga setiap hari. Jangan-jangan kau tertarik padaku ya?"Shikamaru mulai menggoda Naruto yang sedang asik dengan jendela yang sedang dia buka agar udara dan sinar matahari dapat masuk dengan leluasa ke dalam kamar itu.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku ha-hanya ingin saja membawakanmu bunga. Kalau kau tidak suka, besok aku tak akan membawakannya lagi unt-"

"Aku tak bilang tak suka. Justru aku sangat suka. Aku suka kau memperhatikanku lebih dari pasien lain."menundukan wajah adalah hal pertama yang Naruto lakukan. Dia begitu malu saat Shikamaru berkata jujur seperti itu. Semburan merah di kedua pipinya begitu tampak jelas terlihat, di tambah lagi cahaya yang tepat menyorot wajah Naruto, membuat wajah itu makin tak bisa tahan untuk tidak terbakar.

"Ba-baiklah"

Tok..tok..tok

Suara pintu kamar rawat Shikamaru di ketuk, dan masuklah seoran wanita paruh baya dengan rambut pirang yang di ikat menyamping menjadi dua bagian, dialah dokter Tsunade Senju. Dokter yang terkenal akan keahliannya dalam menangani berbagai penyakit. Dialah idola Naruto sejak bangku SMA.

"Ohayo~"sapa Tsunade pada dua orang yang berada di kamar itu.

"Ohayo dokter Tsunade."Naruto menjawab sambil tersenyum tulus dan itu sukses membuat Shikamaru tersipu malu.

Jujur, Shikamaru sudah sangat tertarik pada Naruto saat pertamakali dia di bawa ke rumah sakit karna kecelakaan motor. Tsunade yang biasanya selalu bersama dengan asistennya Shizune hari itu harus bekerja sendiri karna sang asisten sedang ada urusan keluarga. Jadinya saat situasi genting, lebih tepatnya saat Shikamaru sampai di rumah sakit dengan ambulan dan darah yang mengalir dari luka di kakinya, Tsunade tanpa pikir panjang menarik Naruto yang kebetulan akan membantu memasuki ruang UGD untuk menangani Shikamaru.

Naruto yang saat itu baru bekerja dua hari hanya bisa menurut saat di tarik oleh Tsunade. Gugup juga tegang adalah hal pertama yang Naruto rasakan. Pasalnya dia belum pernah mendampingi seorang dokter melakukan pertolongan pertama seperti itu. Jadinya Naruto hanya menurut. Dan saat semua selesai dan Shikamaru di pindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa Tsunade baru sadar kalau dia menarik seorang suster baru yang alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat Naruto berdiri kaku dengan tangan yang bergetar karna masih syok melihat darah yang begitu banyak.  
>Tsunade hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengajak Naruto untuk beristirahat.<p>

Setelah insiden itu, hari kedua Tsunade memeriksa keadaan Shikamaru bersama Shizune. Shikamaru langsung mengerutkan keningnya, bertanya tentang suster pirang yang dia lihat sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti kesadarannya. Dan dari situ Tsunade tau kalau dokter muda sekaligus muridnya itu tertarik pada Naruto. Jadinya di hari ke tiga Tsunade menugaskan Naruto untuk menjadi suster tetap yang mengecek setiap hari kondisi Shikamaru sampai dia keluar dari rumah sakit, alias sampai sembuh.

"Kenapa kau memandangi Naruto seperti itu Shika? Kau membuatku merasa tidak di anggap di sini."Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Shikamaru, dan Shikamaru langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menghindar dari tatapan tanya wanita yang menarik hatinya itu.

"Kau jahat sekali sensei."Shikamaru mendelik marah pada Tsunade. Kebalikannya,Tsunade malah tertawa lepas karna reaksi yang di berika Shikamaru.

"Kau lucu sekali. Ya sudah Shika, dua hari lagi kau sudah bisa pulang, kau sudah bisa berjalan bukan?"Tsunade mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

" saja aku belum bisa berlari."

"Iyalah bodoh, kalau untuk berlari itu masih perlu proses. Retakan di tulang betismu belum kuat untuk membuatmu berlari."

"Aku tau, sensei."

"Ya sudah, aku kemari hanya untuk bilang tentang hal itu."Tsunade berbalik dan hendak keluar dari kamar Shikamaru. "Oh..satu lagi. Naruto, kalau Shikamaru sudah mulai bekerja lagi di rumah sakit, kau ku tugaskan menjadi asistennya, karna kerjamu rapih dan kau sangat telaten, aku percaya kau bisa menjadi partner Shika yang baik. Jadi, kalau kau sudah mulai bekerja, beritahu Naruto ya Shika. Sampai jumpa."dan pintu kamar itu pun tertutup.

Shikamaru adalah pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang karna kejeniusannya kini dia menjadi dokter di rumah sakit Konoha. Baru dua bulan dia bekerja di rumah sakit, Shikamaru sudah harus cuti karna kecelakaan motor yang dia alami.

"Kau mau, Naru?"Shikamaru memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Karna dia merasa sedikit canggung bila sang wanita yang dia suka itu tak bersuara sama sekali.

"Hah? Mau apa?" tanya Naruto merasa bingung dengan pertanyan ambigu dari Shikamaru.

"Haaah,,aku fikir Sensei salah mengatakan kau itu telaten. Yang aku yakin kau pasti jadi cewe yang merepotkan."

"Apa kau bilang? Uuh~kau menyebalkan Shika."Naruto kembali mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar inap itu. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum saat melihat Naruto menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karna kesal.

"Wanita yang sangat menarik. Akanku jadikan kau milikku, Naruto."tapi ada satu masalah untuk Shikamaru, dan itu membuatnya resah.

"Aku akan menerimanya. Aku juga akan menyayanginya. Aku akan menjadi ayah yang lebih baginya nanti."setelah berjanji seperti itu, Shikamaru langsung tidur lagi. Ya..tidur adalah hobbynya.

.

Naruto terus berjalan ke ruangan Tsunade sambil tetap menghentak-hentakan kakinya karna masih kesal dengan ejekan yang Shikamaru lontarkan padanya.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat laki-laki yang sangat di rindukan keberadaannya. Yang sangat di harapkan kehadirannya. Dan sangat di cintainya, Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya.

Sasuke sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok depan toilet wanita. Entah apa yang sedang dia tunggu saat ini. Naruto tetap berjalan seakan tidak pernah melihat keberadaan Sasuke di depannya. Dan saat Naruto melewati Sasuke, Sasuke baru sadar kalau orang yang lewat di depannya itu adalah istrinya, orang yang di cintainya, setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang, karna sekarang ada orang lain di hatinya, menggantikan posisi sang istri yang begitu di cintainya dulu.

Miris memang, tapi itulah cinta. Kau tak mungkin dapat terus mengontrol perasaanmu untuk seseorang selamanya. Perasaanmu akan berubah seiring dengan kau biarkan keindahan lain menyusup masuk ke hatimu. Terkecuali bila kau membentengi hatimu, meyakinkan perasaanmu bahwa hanya satu oranglah yang pantas memiliki hatimu. Tapi itu semua tak berlaku untuk Sasuke. laki-laki ini terlalu rapuh untuk membentengi hatinya. Hatinya goyah untuk dapat mengokohkan perasaannya. Dan penghianatan adalah jalan yang dia tempuh untuk mendapatkan semua rasa yang dia mau. Memiliki dua cinta, dalam satu hati.

"Naruto"Sasuke memberanikan diri memanggil Naruto yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya.

Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum canggung pada Sasuke, "Ha-hai..lama tak jumpa Uchiha-san"Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. Mencengkram pergelangan takan kiri Naruto.

"Masih bisa kau tersenyum padaku? Kenapa kau tinggalkan rumah kita?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan tajam yang di berikan Sasuke padanya. Naruto sungguh tak sanggup untuk melihat wajah suaminya saat ini.

"Jawab Naru. Kenapa kau langsung meninggalkan rumah kita?"Naruto hendak menjawab, tapi sebuah suara menggagalkan niat Naruto yang sudah membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab.

"Sasuke-kun"

**NARUTO POV**

"Sasuke-kun"

Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggil Sasuke, dan rasanya jantungku seakan-akan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Dia wanita berambut pink, wanita jalang yang menghancurkan rumah tanggaku dan Sasuke ada di depan mataku saat ini.

Sakura, ya, itu nama wanita jalang yang sekarang berjalan menghampiri kami. "Dia. dia yang membuatku ingin pergi dan tak sanggup lagi berada di rumah bersama denganmu, Sasuke."aku menjawab pertanyaanya yang sebelumnya tak sempat aku jawab karna intruksi dari wanita jalang itu.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita pulang."ooh..Sasuke ke rumah sakit bersama si jalang ini ternyata. Kau benar-benar berniat membunuhku perlahan ya Sasuke. kau benar-benar bisa melupakanku secepat ini. Aku tidak tau seperti apa tampangku saat ini. Aku begitu menyedihkan, mencintai orang yang tak pernah tulus mencintaiku.

"Kau pergi ke mobi saja dulu. Aku ada urusan dengan istriku."dan..dan dia tau kalau aku istrinya lantas masih mau mendekati Sasuke? dasar wanita sialan.

"Baiklah. Dan jangan sampai kau tergoda lagi olehnya~."hatiku sakit mendengar dia bicara seperti itu. Seakan-akan akulah disini wanita penggodanya. Aku istri Sasuke, wajar kalau dia leih memilihku. Dan kau yang menggodanya wanita jalang.

"Hn"dan wanita jalang itu pergi dari hadapan kami berdua.

Keheningam menyelimuti, dan kecanggungan menambah buruk kondisi kami berdua. Aku bingung harus bicara apa. Ingin berteriak-teriak memaki Sasuke dan gadis jalang itu tapi tak bisa, ini rumah sakit.

"Sakura hamil."bagai petir yang menyambar dan hantaman palu yang menyesakkan ulu hatiku, pernyataan Sasuke seakan membungkam seluruh caci maki yang inginku lontarkan padanya.

Wanita jalang itu hamil, dia hamil. Aku langsung memegang perutku, apa harus aku pun memberitahukannya, bahwa di dalam perutku in-

"Tujuh minggu. Maafkan aku Naruto."hatiku benar-benar sesak sekarang. Tujuh minggu, dan sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengan wanita itu Sasuke? aku sekarang benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Kau mungkin sudah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita jalang itu lebih dari dua bulan, atau mungkin jauh sebelum kau melamarku? Astaga..setega inikah kau padaku Sasuke?

"O-oh..em selamat kalau begitu."aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Kalau ini memang bisa membahagiakanmu, jauh dariku, membangun rumah tangga dengan wanita yang kau cintai, aku rela. Aku rela melepasmu, karna aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu.

"Ya~dan aku hanya ingin tau, kemana aku bisa mengirimkan surat cerai padamu?"inilah alasan Sasuke member tahuku kalau Sakura hamil. Dia jadi punya alasan untuk tetap melanjutkan perceraian kami.

Aku langsung menganbil netbook di dalam saku rok suster yang ku kenakan. Aku menuliskan alamat apartemenku dan aku langsung memberikannya pada Sasuke. aku tak ingin lebih lama lagi berada dekat dengannya.

"Ini. Dan, aku tunggu undangan pernikahanmu dengan Sakura. Sampai jumpa Uchiha-san"

Aku langsung berlari sekuat tenagaku menjauh darinya sambil memegangi perutku. Hatiku sakit, sangat sakit. Dan aku tak akan sesakit ini bila di dalam tubuhku tak ada sebuah ikatan penghubung yang lebih kuat bersama Sasuke. Ya, saat ini aku tengan mengandung anakku dan Sasuke.

**END NARUTO POV**

**SASUKE POV**

Maafkan aku Naruto. Tapi hatiku berpaling padamu. Hatiku tergoda oleh keindahan Sakura. Maafkan aku. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang jauh lebih sempurna bersama orang lain, bukan denganku yang tega menghianatimu.

Dan lagi, Sakura mengandung anakku. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Sakura dan membiarkan anakku berstatus tanpa ayah, aku tak bisa biarkan itu.

Sekali lagi maafkan aku Naruto.

**END SASUKE POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto berlari menjauh dari keberadaan Sasuke, dan dia langsung masuk ke toilet wanita, menangis sejadi-jadinya, menuangkan semua sesal dan kesal hatinya. Sakit yang dia rasakan hanya bisa dia ungkapkan dengan air mata.

"Tega. Kau tega Sasuke. hiks..hiks.."

Drrtt..drrtt..

Getaran ponsel Naruto membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Naruto meraih ponsel yang ada di sakunya dan menerima panggilan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya terlebih dahulu.

"H-hallo-"

"Percaya padaku. Aku akan membahagiakanmu dan calon anakmu, lebih dari yang pernah Uchiha itu lakukan."

#

#

**-TBC-**

#

#

Thanks buat yang udah baca n review cerita sebelumnya yang `Belive me, and come back to me`. Dan sekali lagi Yas minta maaf apa bila ada yang nunggu tuh cerita. Yas ganti sama yang ini. Semoga bisa lebih memuaskan.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat Yas terima dengan senang hati. Karna Yas disini adalah author baru, jadi belum punya pengalaman yang baik.

Terimakasih sudah read. Dan reviewnya Yas tunggu loh~

Yosh..RnR ya~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maaf lama update..Yas beneran di sibukkan sama UAS. Tapi Alhamdulillah udah selesai dan tinggal nunggu hasilnya.

Okeh,,gak akan banyak ngomong deh. Silahkan di baca~

#

#

_sebelumnya_

Drrtt..drrtt..

Getaran ponsel Naruto membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Naruto meraih ponsel yang ada di sakunya dan menerima panggilan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya terlebih dahulu.

"H-hallo-"

"Percaya padaku. Aku akan membahagiakanmu dan calon anakmu, lebih dari yang pernah Uchiha itu lakukan."

...

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kisimoto**

Genre : **Romance & Drama**

Main chara : **SasuFemNaru/ ShikaFemNaru, slight SasuSaku**

Rating : **T**

Story by : **Yashina Uzumaki**

WARNING : **Abal, gaje, AU, Typo, gender bender, (agak) OOC, dll**

Summary : **Jangan salahkan aku bila menggantikanmu. Jangan tuduh aku melupakanmu bila kau yang lebih dulu membuangku. Dan jangan usik hidupku kala aku bisa hidup tanpamu.**

.

.

"Hah?"Naruto jadi terbengong-bengong sendiri. Bingung dan syok atas pernyataan dari seseorang yang menelponnya membuat Naruto melupakan rasa sakitnya oleh Sasuke.

Naruto melihat nama si penelpon, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat tau siapa yang menelpon. "Dokter Shika?"mencoba memastikan dengan menyebut nama si penelpon.

"Iya ini aku Naru. Cepat ke kamarku. Ada yang inginku bicarakan."tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Naruto, Shikamaru langsung memutus sambungannya.

"Apa-apaan orang ini?"tidak mau tambah bingung dengan semua pertanyaan yang di tanyakan otaknya, Naruto lantas berdiri, menghapus bekas air matanya dan melangkah menuju kamar Shikamaru.

.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuk"setelah mendapatkan ijin, Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Shikamaru.

Seorang dokter muda, memiliki mata yang sipit dan bolamata berwarna coklat. Selalu berwajah malas, walau tak dapat di pungkiri otaknya yang memiliki IQ 200, jenius. Sedang berdiri menghadap jendela yang ada di kamar itu.

"A-ada apa kau memanggilku?"Naruto bertanya dengan gugup. Pasalnya dia merasa malu dengan sebuah pernyataan yang dokter Nara ini ungkapkan tadi lewat telpon.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja setelah tadi-"Shikamaru tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia yakin bahwa orang yang bersangkutan pun pasti mengerti dengan kalimat ambigu yang dirinya ucapkan.

"Ti-tidak ada masalah yang serius. Dia hanya bilang kalau surat cerainya akan dia kirim-"memainkan jempol kiri dengan tangan kanannya adalah suatu kebiasaan Naruto bila ada seseorang yang bertanya hal yang membuatnya gugup.

"dan, kau tak perlu tau banyak tentangku. Cukup kau tau bahwa aku akan menjadi mantan istri dari seorang Uchiha, mengandung anaknya, dan-"Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya sembari menutupi lelehan airmata yang terus menerobos ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Lalu melanjutkan "dan di tinggalkan"

Shikamaru tertegun dengan nada lirih yang Naruto keluarkan. Shikamaru tak bisa melihat orang yang dia sukai terpuruk gara-gara laki-laki yang menurutnya tak pantas dengan malaikat pirang yang sungguh sangat bersinar dimatanya.

Setelah keheningan yang lumayan cukup membuat Naruto bosan, Naruto lantas menegakkan kepalanya, menghapus jejak airmatanya dan mulai meninggalkan ruang rawat itu sebelum sebuah suara membuat hatinya bergetar dengan rasa nyaman dan aman yang mau tak mau harus dia akui.

"Bersandar padaku."Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu yang siap untuk di buka. "Aku menyukaimu, ah bukan, aku mencintaimu."wajah Naruto langsung di jalari oleh warna merah dan detak jantungnya yang terus berdetak melebihi yang seharusnya `aku bisa mati` batinnya menjerit. Dan tampa memikirkan kondisi Naruto yang hampir meledak, Shikamaru tetap melanjutkan "Dan lupakan Uchiha itu."

Seketika Naruto langsung berbalik dan menatap Shikamaru yang kini memasan wajah serius. "A-apa maksudmu?"susah payah Naruto mengucapkan sebuat kalimat tanya itu dan hanya dibalas dengan helaan nafas dari orang yang di pertanyaan tersebut.

"Haaah~aku tau kau tak sebodoh itu Naru. Perasaan merepotkan ini selalu menghantuiku semenjak aku melihatmu. Cinta pertama, itu yang ku rasakan kepadamu. Jadi jangan tanya apa maksudku karna aku yakin kau pasti tau maksudku bicara hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini."

"Kau-kau apa-apaan kata-katamu itu? Kau bicara hal romantis tapi selalu di akhiri dengan kata merepotkan. Dan-dan wajahmu itu, kenapa kau berwajah malas? Aku jadi-"

"Jangan meragukanku. Karna aku sungguh-sungguh. Walau ini masih terlalu cepat tapi cepat atau lambat aku akan membuat hatimu di penuhi hanya olehku."Naruto benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Semula Shikamaru bicara dengan wajah serius, tapi hanya sepersekian detik, detik berikutnya sudah memasang wajah jeleknya lagi. Dan sekarang dia menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan ketulusan di dalamnya. Sungguh membuat Naruto tak habis fikir. Tapi jujur di dalam hatinya, Naruto merasakan rasa hangat yang begitu nyaman. Mungkin sama nyamannya kala dulu Sasuke melamarnya.

Sasuke, nama itu langsung mengembalikan moodnya yang buruk. Tidak mau menambah galau hatinya Naruto hanya menjawab semua penuturan Shikamaru dengan satu kalimat yang mampu membuat Shikamaru sembuh hanya dalam dua detik.

"Aku harap kau berhasil membuatku mencintaimu."setelah mengatakannya, Naruto langsung berlari keluar dari ruang rawat Shikamaru tanpa sempat melihat senyum tulus dari sang dokter muda kita.

"Satu langkahmu sukses, Shikamaru"gumamnya dengan seringai kebanggaan yang berkembang di wajah tampannya.

.

Di luar, di depan pintu kamar rawat Shikamaru, Naruto bersandar pada tembok dan tangannya mendekap dadanya yang terus-menerus berdebar tak karuan. `Aku sakit jantung. Dokter, aku butuh dokter` itu lah mantra yang terus di ucapkan Naruto di dalam hati. `Ini memalukan. Shika kurang ajar. Dan kenapa aku malah menantangnya? Aaaarrrggh..bodoh…`. Langkanya ada orang bodoh yang mengakui bahwa dirinya bodoh. Ck,,ck,,ck,,

.

.

Di tempat parkir tepatnya tempat keberadaan Sasuke dan Sakura, Sakura terlihat anteng menunggu kedatangan Sasuke calon suami dan calon ayah dari anaknya. Benarkah? Entahlah, hanya sakura dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

"Lama menunggu?"tanya laki-laki yang sedari tadi di tunggu oleh Sakuran

"Tidak. Orang hamil tidak boleh marah-marah bukan? Nanti anak kita jadi suka marah-marah."dengan senyum mautnya Sakura mencoba untuk membuat calon suaminya itu tetap berpaling padanya.

"Ya~kau memang wanita yang lemah lembut." `tidak sepertinya` batin Sasuke melanjutkan. Dia tidak tau bahwa yang dia pikirkan akan menjadikan rindu yang mendalam untuknya. Tidak bisa mendengar omelan dari sang malaikat pirang, ocehannya, wajah merajuknya, dan semua kasih sayang yang biasa sang malaikat berikan.

"Hm~ayo kita pulang"

**SASUKE POV**

Ya, tidak seperti Naruto. Sakura adalah wanita yang lemah lembut. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku bisa jatuh pada pesonanya. Pesona sekretaris baruku, Sakura Haruno.

Sebenarnya setelah malam semua perselingkuhanku terbongkar dan pertengkaran ku dan Naruto, aku sudah bertekad akan mengakhiri hub unganku dengan Sakura. Tapi hal yang tak ku sangka malah terjadi dan membuat semua tekadku memperbaiki hununganku dengan Naruto sirna sudah.

_fleshback_

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untukku bangun yang sebenarnya aku tak tidur sejak pertengkaranku dan Naruto malam tadi.

Ini semua salahku. Harusnya aku tak pernah terjerat pesona Sakura, dan Naruto pun tak perlu tau juga tersakiti olehku. Aku menyesal, sungguh, aku takkan melakukannya jika aku tau pada akhirnya malaikat pirangku tersakiti seperti ini dan membuatnya meninggalkanku.

Ya. Aku harus mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Sakura dan meminta Naruto memaafkanku dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Aku yakin Naruto pasti akan memaafkanku.

Aku bangun dari acara dudukku dan langsung pergi ke kamar mansi untuk membersihkan tubuh dan pikiranku dari kekacauan ini.

.

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemen Sakura. Aku terus meyakinkan hatiku kalau Naruto jauh lebih berharga dari Sakura, `ya, Naruto adalah belahan jiwaku. Aku mendapatkan hatinya dulu bukan dengan mudah. Sungguh penuh perjuangan. Aku tak mungkin mendapatkan wanita sebaik dia. Naruto satu-satunya wanita yang dapat mengertiku luar dan dalam.`

Aku terus merapalkan setiap kalimat-kalimat yang dapat membuat hatiku tetap teguh pada satu wanita, Naruto.

.

Aku menatap senuah pintu apartemen yang sebentar lagi tak mungkin ku singgahi. Aku memencet bel dan menunggu beberapa saat sampai sebuah suara lemnut dan paras cantik nan anggun menyapaku dan membukakan pintunya untukku. Dialah Sakura Haruno. Wanita berrambut pink sebahu, dengan mata hijaunya yang memancarkan kepolosan dan kehangatan, juga kulit putin yang membalut tubuhnya. Sungguh sebuah keindahan yang tak mungkin dapat setiap laki-laki melewatkannya, tak terkecuali aku.

"Sasuke-kun? Ayo masuk. Tumben kau datang sepagi ini?"aku tak menjawab, namun aku tetap masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menunggunya untuk menutup pintu dan menyusulku masuk ke dalam.

"Jadi, apa gerangan yang membuatmu datang sepagi ini?"aku harus bisa. Aku harus bisa mengakhiri semua ini. Naruto jauh lebih berharga dariku. Jauh lebih membutuhkanku.

"Sakura, kita-"aku terdiam, sungguh aku bingung. Apa harus aku meninggalkan Sakura? Tapi Naruto juga akan lebih tersakiti.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"Sakura mendekat padaku dan menyentuh bahuku, mencoba memelukku seperti yang biasa dia lakukan kala kami bertemu. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Aku langsung menarik tangannya yang akan merangkulku dan aku mundur satu langkah untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan yang belum selesai.

"Sakura, kita harus berpisah."aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang terkejut juga syok atas apa yang ku ucapkan. Tapi aku harus tetap memberitahunya. "Istriku tau apa yang ku lakukan denganmu di belakannya, da-"sebelum aku meneruskan ucapanku, Sakura langsung memotongnya.

"Apa?"air matanya deras mengalir dari kedua bola mata indahnnya, sungguh aku tak sanggup melihat dua wanita yang ada di hatiku menangis di hadapanku, karna aku, dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Tapi Sasuke, aku juga membutuhkanmu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tau."ya, aku tau Sakura. Tapi maafkan aku.

"Apa kau tak mencintaiku?"ini pertanyaan yang sungguh tak ingin aku dengar. `apa aku mencintai Sakura?` entahlah. Aku sungguh bingung dengan perasaanku ini.

"A-aku.."baru kali ini aku merasa aku seorang Uchiha yang sangat brengsek. Aku tak bisa mempertahankan istriku dan sekarang membuat wanita yang ada di hadapanku ini bingung akan sikapku.

"Aku mengandung anakmu Sasuke."aku langsung melotok ke arahnya. Kaget? Sangat. Syok? Sudah pasti. Tidak percaya? Ya aku tak percaya. Satu lagi hal yang menambah keharusan aku tuk tak meninggalkan Sakura. " Empat bulan. Anak di dalam perutku ini sudah menginjak empat bulan. Dan ini anakmu, Sasuke-kun".

Ya, saat ku sadari ternyata aku sudah kalah. Aku kalah dengan keadaan Sakura. Aku kalah dengan ketidak tegasan diriku. Aku kalah dari semua ikatan yang mengikatku dengan Sakura.

Anak, aku tak mungkin meninggalkan anakku dan membiarkannya tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah. Tidak, dan aku sudah memutuskan akan memulai hal baru ini dengan Sakura, tanpa Naruto di sisiku.

`Maafkan aku, Naruto`

_fleshback end_

"Kau melamun Sasuke-kun?"lamunanku langsung buyar saat Sakura menegur dan menyentuh bahuku.

"Hn"

"Apa arti `hn` mu itu? Aku benar-benar tak pernah bisa mengartikannya"

"Bukan apa-apa"padalah Naruto selalu tau apa arti `hn` ku itu. Stop Sasuke, kau sudah tak boleh memikirkannya.

"em~Sasuke-kun, kapan kau akan menceraikan Naruto? aku tak mau anakku lahir dengan ayah yang tak berstatus suami dari ibunya."dia mulai lagi. Dua minggu ini Sakura selalu mendesakku untuk menceraikan Naruto. walau tak di suruh pun aku akan menceraikannya. Hanya saja, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku benar-benar menolak keputusan itu. Aku tak bisa dan tak mau menceraikan Naruto. tapi aku tak boleh egois, Saat ini Sakura membutuhkanku. Calon anakku membutuhkan ayahnya, yaitu aku, jadi aku tak boleh ragu.

"Aku akan mendaftar besok. Kalau sudah di terima, aku akan langsung mengirimkan surat cerainya pada Naruto."

"Baguslah~"dan setelahnya hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti kami di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha. Tempat dimana dulu aku membangun sebuah keluarga dengan Naruto dan sekarang tempatnya di gantikan oleh Sakura.

**SASUKE POV END**

.

.

.

"Tidak, Dok"Naruto mencak-mencak di depan sebuah meja berpapan pengenal `Dokter Tsunade`.

"Tidak perlu sungkan padaku. Aku tau semuanya kok."Tsunade menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya yang super besar dan tetap duduk tenang di kursi kebesarannya.

"Uuh~berhenti menggodaku dokter Tsunade"dan yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya berjongkok di bawah meja bermaksud bersembunyi dari tatapan jail yang Tsunade lancarkan padanya.

"Hahahaha.."senang rasanya bisa membuat bawahannya malu karna rahasianya terbongkar oleh dirinya dan di jadikan bahan olokan.

"Aku takut-"walau pun Naruto tidak ingin orang lain tau, tapi setidaknya biarkan orang yang ada di hadapannya ini mengetahui keluh kesah dirinya.

"Tidak perlu takut. Shika laki-laki yang baik. Dan kau tidak perlu terus membuat tameng untuk hatimu. Biarkan semuanya mengalir dengan sendirinya. dan juga, calon anakmu nanti membutuhkan ayah yang tulus menyayanginya, bukan Uchiha brengsek itu. Dan aku yakin Shikamaru akan mampu membimbing anakmu nanti"dan entah mengapa Tsunade merasa begitu menyayangin suster baru di hadapannya ini. Iya sangat ingin Naruto mendapatkn kebahagiaan, dan terlepas dari penderitaan yang sedikitnya dia tau di rasakan karna seorang Uchiha yang tidak lain adalah suaminya, ah, mungkin cepat atau lambat akan berganti status menjadi mantan suami.

"Aku tau...dan terimakasih."hanya itu yang mampu Naruto ucapkan untuk seseorang yang telah tulus menjadi –menurutnya- pengganti orang tuanya. Walau Naruto baru mengenal Tsunade beberapa minggu ini, tapi dia tau dokter yang ada di hadapannya ini tulus menyayanginya.

"Ya~dan aku tunggu kabar kalian berpacaran dan kiriman surat undangan pernikahannya, hahaha"

"Dokteeer~"Naruto langsung bangkit dari acara bersembunyinya dan langsung menampilkan raut wajah merajuk karna telah sukses di jahili oleh dokter yang menjadi idolanya.

.

.

**_TBC_**

Yapz~sekian dulu chapy ini. Maaf kalau ke pendekan dan membosankan. tapi Yas janji chapy depan akan lebih menegangkan#hahah -tertawa nista-# Yas bener-bener ngetik kilat chapy ini, soalnya tanggal 6 nanti Yas harus ngelaksanain PPBN di kampus. Uuh~menyebalkan..doakan ya semoga Yas kuat ngejalanin PPBN, ya~walau cuma satu minggu sih. tapi tetep aja~

.

.

_balasan review_

**naruppy** : Agak maksa ya ceritanya? #maaf# Teme menderita gak langsung di chapy satu, di chapy ini juga Sasu belum terlihat menderita, mungkin chapy depan baru mulai. Kalo soal di cerita sebelumnya Sasu menyesal amat sangat, menurut Yas mah enggak juga ya. Dan mungkin di chapy ini bisa menjelaskan kenapa Sasu plin-plan.  
>makasih udah RnR~<p>

**Nakazawa Ayumu** : Salam kenal juga~  
>Buat Sasu menderita? Itu sudah pasti#tertawa ala iblis# makasih udah RnR~<p>

**Rose** : Shika pasti akan hibur Naru selalu. Itachi? Mungkin gak muncul sekarang.  
>makasih udah RnR~<p>

**Miss no login** : Gak oneshot kok. Kan ini sequelnya `I`m sorry, and goodbye. Dan ini Yas udah update, maaf lama. Review lagi ya. Makasih udah RnR sebelumnya~

**Queen The Reaper** : Wiiisss..galak amat.#haha# tapi Yas setuju, kita bantai sama-sama si Teme-pantat ayam itu. Dan kita pastikan Sasu bakalan menyesal seumur hidupnya.  
>Dan makasih pujian untuk cara nulis Yas. Yas jadi tersipu malu nih#nutupin muka pake bantal sangkin senengnya di puji# RnR lagi ya~. Maaf telat<p>

**shiho nakahara** : Gak sepenuhnya bener sih. tapi….hhuuwwaa hampir ketebak alurnya#nangis sambil guling-guling#

**Nasumi-chan Uharu** : maaf telat update! Entahlah, SasuFemNaru atau ShikaFemNaru. Lihat minat readers ajalah kedepannya. Makasih udan RnR ya~

**Nabilabila** : Maaf gak kilat. Makasih udah RnR~

**No name** : Bagusan yang di hapus ya? Maaf kalo gitu. Yas beneran gak bisa nerusin yang sebelumnya itu. Em~apa keanehan Sasu bisa di simpulkan dari chapy ini? Makasih udah RnR ya~

**Hiruma Karin** : Yapz..mari kita buat Sasu-teme menderita. Tapi gak di chapy ini. makasih udah RnR,,maaf telat update..

**Uciha Hikari** : amin,,terimakasih. Yas udah selesai UAS, tinggal nunggu hasilnya.  
>uuh~jangan sampe jantungan. Ntar Yas di tuntut deh gara-gara buat anak orang jantungan sehabis baca fic yas.#hehe# iya, maaf Yas hapus fic sebelumnya.<br>terimakasih kalau Hikari-san bilang fic yang ini lebih seru. Yas jadi terharu -loh?-  
>makasih udah RnR..RnR lagi ya~<p>

.

.

Akhir kata..

Review please~


	3. Chapter 3

Yas sengaja update hari ini, soalnya mulai senin Yas bakalan sibuuuuk banget sama acara kampus. Jadi mumpung hari ini lagi nyantai Yas jadi langsung buat chapy 3 n langsung update.

Maaf bila masih banyak typo.

Selamat membaca~

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Genre : Romance & Drama

Main chara : SasuFemNaru/ ShikaFemNaru, slight SasuSaku

Rating : T

Story by : Yashina Uzumaki

WARNING : Abal, gaje, AU, Typo, gender bender, (agak) OOC, dll

Summary : Jangan salahkan aku bila menggantikanmu. Jangan tuduh aku melupakanmu bila kau yang lebih dulu membuangku. Dan jangan usik hidupku kala aku bisa hidup tanpamu.

.

.

Bila boleh jujur, Naruto sama sekali tak ingin hari ini datang. Hari dimana orang yang sangat dia cintai, orang yang berharga baginya, suaminya datang berkunjung ke apartemen sederhananya untuk memberikan sepucuk surat yang sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan akan ia terima, surat cerai.

Apa mau di kata, semuanya telah jelas di matanya. Sasuke dengan terang-terangan lebih memilih wanita jalang yang entah darimana asal-usulnya. Merasa bahwa Sakura jauh lebih membutuhkannya, maka Sasuke harus berada di sisinya.

Pada dasarnya orang yang tak tau apa-apa di sini adalah Sasuke. dia tak tau bahwa yang telah di pilihnya adalah sebuah kesalan. Dia tak tau bahwa yang di tinggalkannya adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang utuh dan nyata. Dia tak tau, sungguh, semua hal yang dia anggap benar adalah sebuah jalan takdir yang sedang mempermainkannya. Mempermainkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan mengatas namakan cinta.

.

Hanya butuh satu minggu (ini ngarang, sebenarnya Yas gak tau seberapa lama proses mendaftarkan suatu perceraiaan) untuk mendapatkan surat cerai dari pihak pengadilan. Tinggal menjalankan proses di pengadilan dan, selesai sudah. Tak akan ada ikatan lagi antara dua orang yang sedang berhadapan dengan hanya di batasi oleh satu meja kecil.

"Aku tak akan menintamu menandatanginya sekarang. Aku bisa menunggu satu atau dua ming-"ucapan sang Uchiha langsung di potong oleh Naruto. Untuknya semua pasti akan berakhir dengan perceraian, cepat atau lambat. Maka, untuk apa ia undur-undur lagi, sedangkan pihak yang lain begitu dengan cekatannya mendapatkan surat cerai itu.

"Kau tak perlu takut aku akan bimbang dan perlu banyak waktu berminggu-minggu hanya untuk mendatangani sebuah surat cerai yang begitu sangat kau harapkan. Aku akan menandatanganinya sekarang."Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartemen itu untuk mengambil pulpen. Setelahnya Naruto langsung kembali ke ruang tamu dan kembali duduk di kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

"Aku tanda tangan sekarang ya?"Naruto berujar santai dan dengan raut wajah sedatar mungkin. Padahal dalam hatinya ia menjerit ingin keluar dan melarikan diri dari semua rasa sakit ini. Matanya pun sudah sangat perih menahan airmata yang siap untuk keluar.

"Apa kau begitu menginginkan kita berpisan?"tinggal satu mili lagi pulpen yang Naruto pegang akan menggoreskan tandatangan persetujuannya. Tapi gerakannya sukses terhenti di udara dengan hanya satu kaliamat tanya yang Sasuke tujukan padanya.

Naruto mendongak. Menatap tajam oniks milik Sasuke. "Apa kau bilang? Tidakkah seharusnya pertanyaan itu aku tujukan untukmu? Sikapmu malam itu, minggu lalu di rumah sakit, dan saat ini kau datang dengan sebuah surat cerai, dan sekarang kau bilang aku begitu menginginkan hal yang di namakan perceraian? Kemana otak jenismu tuan Uchiha?"Naruto tidak habis fikir, kenapa Sasuke bisa bertanya hal yang jawabannya bahkan berbeda untuk keduanya.

"I-itu-"

"Sudahlah Sasuke. aku tau kau begitu ingin bercerai dariku. Dan bila hal itu dapat membuatmu bahagia bersama wanita bernama Sakura, aku rela. Aku tau aku tak mungkin bisa memaksamu mencintaiku. Dan aku salah telah menyangka semua yang telah terjadi selama ini antara kau dan aku itu sebuah ketulusan. Aku memang naïf, kan?"Naruto tertawa meremehkan dirinya sendiri yang telah berharap dengan akhir yang sudah di tetapkan takdir, tersakiti.

"Tidak. Setidaknya semua hal dulu yang telah kita lalui bukanlah sebuah kepalsuan. Aku benar-benar tulus menci-"

"Stop, hentikan itu. Aku tak ingin mendengar bualan darimu. Aku tandatangani sekarang."dan Naruto langsung menandatangani surat cerainya. Setelah yakin itu tandatangan yang sempurna untuk suatu pesakitan yang tak bercelah, Naruto langsung menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. "Kita tinggal menghadiri proses pengadilannyakan? Jadi silahkan anda keluar dari rumah saya tuan Uchiha."suaranya sangat tenang, tapi bagi seseorang yang ada di hadapannya yang dapat sempurna belihat raut wajahnya, bola matanya, bibirnya dan pipinya, semua jelas. Naruto menangis dalam ketegarannya. Naruto menangis dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. Dan Naruto menagis tidak lain dan tidak bukan, karna seorang yang ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke tertegun melihat airmata yang mengalir mulus dari kedua bolamata yang begitu ia kagumi dulu, sekarang? Entahlah. Sasuke terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Dan Naruto begitu tegar, tak ada isakan, bahunya pun tak bergetar. Ia menangis dalam diam. Tapi justru itu lah yang membuat Sasuke tambah merasa bersalah. Seandainya Naruto menangis meracau dan memukul dirinya, berteriak padanya itu jauh lebih baik untuk batinnya. Tidak dengan hanya airmata yang mengalir tanpa suara. Tidak. Itu bahkan lebih menyakitkan untuk di lihat. apa lagi dengan yang merasakannya.

"Maafkan aku."hanya itu yang mampu Sasuke katakan pada Naruto, pada calon mantan istrinya, dan orang yang sepenuhnya ia sakiti.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke langsung keluar dari apartemen kecil yang di tempati Naruto. "Dan selamat tinggal."itulah kalimat yang tak mampu Sasuke ucapkan, karna sesungguhnya ia tak rela meninggalkan Naruto.

.

Kosong. Sungguh, dirinya benar-benar merasa kosong saat ini. Semuanya sudah berakhir, mungkin belum, tapi tinggal melakukan prosesnya akhir yang di maksud pasti akan langsung terlihat.

"Aku kuat, hiks,,aku kuat. Aku bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke. hiks,,aku masih punya kau kan sayang?"Naruto menangis meringkuk di dalam selimutnya setelah kepergian Sasuke dari apartemennya itu. Sambil memegang perutnya yang sama sekali belum terlihat buncit, Naruto terus mengucapkan mantar `aku kuat` untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Tok..tok..tok..

Suara ketukan pintu apartemennya membuat Naruto tersadar dari keterpurukannya. Ia tak boleh lemah, ya, ia wanita yang kuat. Maka Naruto bangkit dari meringkuknya, menyeka airmata yang terus mengalir dari kedua bolamata indahnya, dan memasang senyum manisnya, tapi bukan senyum tulus melainkan senyum sisa pesakitan yang Sasuke tinggalkan untuknya.

Tok,,tok,,tok..

"Ya tunggu sebentar."Naruto membenarkan ikat rambutnya yang berantakan dan berjalan gontai kearah pintu depan untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengganggunya di hari sabtu yang notabeni adalah hari liburnya.

Dan saat Naruto membuka pintu, yang terlihat pertama kali adalah wajah malas dari seorang laki-laki yang sangat ia kenal. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada rambut nanasnya `Sudahku duga`batin Naruto.

"Kau. Ada apa?"pertanyaan bernada yang tak kalah malasnya Naruto lontarkan pada Shikamaru.

"Kau habis menangis?"Naruto tersentak sesaat sebelum menunjukkan senyum mirisnya pada Shikamaru.

"Ayo masuk."tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, Naruto malah menyuruhnya masuk. Dan untuk Shikamaru itu tak masalah, toh dia nanti juga akan tetap bertanya sampai Naruto mau mengatakannya.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto, Shikamaru langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa yang tersedia disana sembari menunggu Naruto mengambilkan air untuknya.

"Aku tak punya apa-apa disini. Hanya ada sedikit cemilan dan kopi susu. Kau suka kopi, kan?"Naruto datang dari arah dapur dengan dua cangkir kopi dan sedikit cemilan. Berhubung sekarang sudah sore secangkir kopi mungkin bisa menghangatkan tubuh dari dinginnya udara pergantian malam, mungkin?.

"Ya, aku suka."hening menjadi latar dari suasana keduanya. Keduanya sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Naruto dengan masalah perceraiannya, dan Shika dengan pertanyaan `kenapa tadi Naruto menangis?` Dan `apa yang telah terjadi ?`.

Shikamaru yang jengah dengan keheningan itu lantas menanyakan pertanyaan yang tadi belum sempat di jawab oleh Naruto.

"Kau tadi habis menangis?"di tatapnya Naruto yang duduk menunduk memandangi cangkir kopinya, seakan kopi di hadapannya lebih menarik daripada memandang Shikamaru.

"Haaah~"Naruto menghelah nafas, `percuma berbohong`batinnya. "Apa begitu terlihat."lanjut Naruto.

"Sangat jelas."

Hening lagi. Shikamaru terus saja memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah menyeruput kopinya dalam diam. Sedangkan yang di perhatikan tampak biasa dari luar padahal dalam hatinya sedang gelisah, perasaannya tak karuan, antara memikirkan Sasuke dan merasakan gejolah yang berbeda di hatinya kala Shikamaru terus memperhatikannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi?"Shikamaru bertanya lagi, sepertinya rasa pernasarannya belum hilang juga.

Dan untuk Naruto, entah kenapa ia jadi begitu dekat dengan laki-laki nanas di depannya ini. Padahal mereka bertemu dan berteman baru sekitar dua minggu ini. Sesuatu di hatinya membuatnya begitu terbuka pada Shikamaru, tak perlu dua tiga kali Shikamaru bertanya `apa` `kenapa` `bagaimana` dirinya, bibir Naruto akan dengan senang hati terbuka dan menjawab langsung jawaban apa yang di inginkan Shikamaru. "Sasuke, dia tadi kemari."

Tubuh Shikamaru menegang karna terkejut, tapi itu hanya sesaat. "Untuk apa dia kemari? Bukannya kau sudah tak-"ucapannya terpotong oleh satu kalimat pernyataan dari Naruto.

"Dia masih suamiku."Naruo melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Shikamaru. Ia sadar bahwa yang ia ucapkan itu hanya sebuah status tanpa makna. Ia tau walau Sasuke suaminya tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Iya tau, ia sangat tau, bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan tadi tidak mungkin akan ia sandang lebih lama lagi. Mungkin hanya tinggal beberapa bulan? Dan semuanya akan di awali dengan kata `mantan`.

"Tapi dia menghianatimu."`ya benar, Sasuke menghianatiku` batin Naruto.

"Aku tau."Naruto kembali menunduk. Ia sungguh sadar yang di ucapkan Shikamaru memang benar.

"Lantas untuk apa dia kemari?"Shikamaru kembali bertanya.

"Dia memintaku menandatangani surat cerai."jawab Naruto dengan nada sinis. Naruto tidak habis fikir `Kenapa nanas ini banyak tanya sekali sih?`

Dan kembali Shikamaru menyuarakan tanyanya. "Apa kau-"tapi sebelum Shika menyelesaikan pertanyaannya Naruto keburu memotongnya.

"Ya, ya aku menandatanganinya. Aku tak membuang banyak waktu untuk menandatanganinya, karna tidak mungkin ada gunanya pula bila aku terus bimbang dan memikirkan semuanya. Pada akhirnya akan tetap aku yang di tinggalkan."Naruto tersenyum miris dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca siap mengolah airmata dan melelehkannya.

Naruto mulai terisak dengan bahu yang bergetar. Kakinya ia lipat dan wajahnya ia sembunyikan di lipatan kakinya.

Naruto paling tak ingin terlihat lemah, tapi entah mengapa Naruto begitu bisa menunjukkan rasa sakitnya di hadapan Shikamaru. Naruto bisa menunjukkan ekpresi sakit dan airmatanya hanya pada Shikamaru, padahal dengan Ino pun Naruto tak pernah seperti saat ini.

"Ada aku. Kau tak perlu takut."Shikamaru mendekat, duduk di samping Naruto dan merangkul bahu wanita yang telah merebut hatinya itu. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia punya untuk sang terkasih.

Kehangatan yang Shikamaru berikan malah membuat Naruto semakin terisak dalam perih hati yang ia rasakan sendiri. "Hiks,,Aku wanita tak berguna. Aku tak bisa menjaga keutuhan keluargaku. Aku tak bisa menjaga hati Sasuke tetap berpaling padaku. Hiks,,Semua salahku-"

"Bukan, ini semua bukan salahmu Naru. Uchiha brengsek itu yang tak bisa menjaga hatinya. Kau wanita baik. Kau wanita sempurna untuk setiap laki-laki. Kau layak dicintai, cinta tulus, bukan yang rapuh dan mudah hancur seperti milik Uchiha bodoh itu. Aku, aku akan menggeser Uchiha itu dari hatimu, karna hati dan jiwamu tak pantas dimiliki oleh orang sepertinya."Naruto tertegun dengan kata-kata yang Shikamaru ucapkan untuknya. Kata-kata yang penuh dengan kesungguhan dan ketulusan di setiap nadanya. Kata-kata bermakna permohonan untuk suatu kepercayaan yang baru. Percayanya untuk hati Shikamaru.

Naruto mendongak menatap mata Shikamaru, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Shikamaru tak sedang membual padanya.

"Tapi aku-"Naruto kembali menunduk sembari tangannya memegang perutnya yang terdapat buah cinta Sasuke dan dirinya. Cinta? Entahlah, apa dulu Sasuke mencintainya? Naruto terlalu takut untuk mengetahui kebenaran perasaan Sasuke padanya.

"Ah benar, satu lagi. Dia-"dan Shikamaru malah ikut mengusap perut Naruto, membuat yang bersangkutan kembali dari alam khayalnya. "Dia misi ke duaku. Setelah aku mendapatkan hatimu, aku juga akan, ah tidah tapi pasti akan membahagiakan calon anakmu."

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Shikamaru. Dua minggu, dirinya dan Shikamaru baru berkenalah dan mungkin berteman dalam waktu dua minggu. Tapi ucapan Shikamaru barusan sungguh membuat hatinya menghangat, tenang dan merasa di lindungi.

Dan Naruto kembali terisak, tapi ini isak tangis kebahagiaan. Bahagian karna ia tau masih ada orang yang begitu peduli dan mencintainya seperti Shikamaru. Ia begitu bahagia saat menyadari kehangatan yang Shikamaru berikan mungkin akan terbalas oleh hatinya.

"Terimakasih Shika."Naruto tersenyum tulus pada Shikamaru setelah menghapus airmatanya dan melepas pelukan Shikamaru dari bahunya.

"hhaaah~akhirnya kau tersenyum juga. Kenapa sih aku harus mengucapkan kata-kata mereponkan itu dulu baru kau mau tersenyum dengan tulus lagi seperti ini? Merepotkan"dan kembalilah sifat asli dan kata andalannya setelah sekian banyak kata romantis yang ia ucapkan untuk Naruto.

Shikamaru menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ia duduki dan memejamkan mata bersiap untuk tidur seperti kebiasaannya setelah melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan.

"A-apa? Kau benar-benar kurang ajar Shika. Kau merusak suasana dengan `merepotkan`-mu itu, dasar Baaakkaaaa"Naruto mencak-mencak sendiri karna kesal dengan perubahan aura yang semula romantis menjadi suram seperti ini.

"Kau berisik sekali Naru."masih dengan memejamkan matanya, Shikamaru berkomentar .

"Itu semua karna kau, bodoh."

"Sudahlah,,sebenarnya aku kemari ingin makan malam denganmu."Shikamaru membuka kelopak matanya yang sipit, menguap sekali dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Bilang saja kau ingin makanan gratis dariku. Semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit kau jadi setiap malam ke sini meminta makanan dariku."Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah dapur sambil memikirkan makan malam apa yang akan ia siapkan untuk mereka berdua.

"Itu kewajiban untukmu, aku dokter disini. Sudah sana cepat buatkan."

"Baik dokter pemalas yang tidak mau di repotkan."

"Terimakasih"

"Itu bukan pujian…"sepertinya Shikamaru berhasil membuat suasana hati Naruto menbaik dan melupakan sejenak rasa sakitnya karna Sasuke.

"Senin nanti kau akan mulai bekerja menjadi asistenku seperti yang Tsunade-sensei perintahkan."

"Siap laksanakan…hehe"

Apa perlu aku ceritakan juga bagaimana makan malam `romantis` ShikaNaru? Lebih baik jangan, nanti kalian iri~

**_TBC_**

.

.

_balasan review_

**Rose** : Uuh~galak amat sih.. tapi di tunggu aja ya acara gebuk-gebukannya ya..  
>Makasih udah RnR~<p>

**shia naru** : Naru udah luluh belum d chapy ini? Sasu menderita? Itu pasti. Di tinggu saja ya tanggal -tertawa nista.-

**Naru Freak** : Keren? Makasih#bungkuk-bungkuk# Sasu belum bisa di buat menderita dulu. Yas mau buat Naru jengah sama Sasu dulu, kan kalo Naru udak beneran kesel sama Sasu jadi enak nanti nyiksa Sasu-nya.  
>Makasih udah RnR~<p>

**Nasumi-chan Uharu** : Kenapa Yas pilih Shika? Entahlah, soalnya di fic yang yang lain gak ada Shika, jd di sini ya Shika yang Yas pilih. Apa lagi Yas suka banget sama Shika. I lop lop Shika…  
>insyaalloh happy ending deh~<br>makasih udah RnR~

**Hiruma Karin** : Sakura hamil kok. Apa Yas salah nulis sampai Karin-chan bilang Saku gak hamil? Maaf.  
>Teme pasti menderita, tapi gak di chapy ini. mungkin chapy depan. Makasih udah RnR~<p>

**ryoma-chan** : Iya Sasu juga gak rela pisah sama Naru, tapi karna Saku hamil, Sasu jadi harus menetapkan pilihan. Makasih udah RnR.

**shiho nakahara** : Uuh~gak suka Shika ya? Entahlah, Yas juga gak banyak mikir waktu pilih Shika. Cuma ada satu alasan Yas pilih Shika ketimbang Gaara, soalnya kalo Yas pilih Gaara yang sama-sama gak hobi ngomong kan jadi dialognya kurang hidup gitu. Jadinya Yas milih Shika.  
>Yas juga waktu nulis yang Sakura lemah lembut dan pujian-pujian lainnya, Yas sampe mogok ngetik satu jam cuma buat nguatin diri, haha lebay ya? Tapi beneran lo..<br>makasih udah RnR~

.

A/N : Buat chapy depan mungkin akan telat, tapi Yas usahakan update cepat kok.

Yas ucapin banyak terimakasih buat yang udah review semua fic Yas. Yas jadi semangat buat lanjutinnya. jadi review lagi ya~.

Akhir kata  
>RnR Please~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

HALLOOOO MINNA-SAN~~~~

Maaf sangat ya, Yas telat update… tiba-tiba ide yang buat fic ini ilang. Tp setelah Yas bertapa di gunung Galunggung –bohong– yang katanya mau meletus, akhirnya chapy ini muncul..

Ya sudah, tanpa banyak cing-cong mending langsung baca aja…

#

#

**NARUTO POV**

**Tok Tok Tok**

Tiga kali ketukan palu dari hakim menandakan selesai sudah persidangan kali ini dan juga, resminya perceraian….

Kami

…

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Genre : Romance & Drama

Main chara : SasuFemNaru

Rating : T

Story by : Yashina Uzumaki

WARNING : Abal, gaje, Typo, gender bender, (agak) OOC, dll

Summary :

…

Aku masih tetap duduk. Duduk diam, tanpa suara, yang makin memperjelas suara akan ketukan palu hakim di gendang telingaku.

Selesai sudah. Ini akhirnya. Akhir yang mungkin sangat di tunggunya. Akhir yang begitu lama baginya, tapi begitu cepat untukku. Hanya dua bulan. Entah mengapa persidangan perceraian kami begitu singkat. Entah karna Sasuke yang rajin menghadiri persidangan setiap minggunya, atau karna Kami-sama yang begitu mengijinkan kami berpisah? Entahlah~

Sentuhan hangat di pergelangan tangan kananku membuatku mendongakkan kepala. Shikamaru masih disini, duduk diam sembari memegang tanganku. Mencoba memberikan kekuatan dan kehangatan yang sangatku butuhkan.

Aku kuat. Aku bahkan tak menangis dari sejak persidangan pertama sampai sekarang.

Aku tak lemah. Walau sejujurnya aku mungkin tak akan mampu menjalani kehidupanku sendirian tanpamu.

Aku rela. Karna aku mencintaimu Sasuke, aku rela melepasmu untuk kebahagiaanmu.

Aku balas menggenggam jemari Shikamaru sebelum aku melepasnya dan memberikan sebuah senyum yang mungkin dapat di artikan 'Aku tidak apa-apa'.

Aku bangkit bediri, merapikan sebentar dress berwarna biru dongker yang ku pakai. Dan aku melangkah. Melewati setiap orang, Hakim, Jaksa, Pengacara, dan orang lainnya yang menjadi saksi sidang perceraian kami, menuju satu kursi yang masih setia ia duduki dengan calon-ah mungkin sudah pasti menjadi penggantiku.

Selangkah demi selangkah aku mendekat padanya yang duduk sambil menundukkan kepala. Dan saat aku sampai di hadapannya, ia mendongak. Mempertemukan kedua bolamata kami.

Oniks dan safir.

"Sasuke-"dengan segenap keberanianku. Degan seluruh jiwa ragaku. Dengan semua rasa cinta yang ku miliki, aku merendahkan wajahku, mendekat pada wajah porselennya yang kini mendongak kepadaku dalam diam.

**Cup **

Satu kecupan. Kecupan penuh kasih sayang, kerinduan yang ku berikan untuknya tepat di keningnya.

Aku membingkai wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Lama. Aku masih tetap mencium keningnya. Airmataku meleleh, airmata yang selalu kutahan untuk tak jatuh membasahi pipiku. Airmata pernama yang jatuh semenjak persidangan pertama di mulai. Airmata pertama yang meluluh lantahkan semua ketegaran yang aku bangun. Airmata pernama yang aku berikan untukmu, untukmu yang aku lepaskan demi kebahagiaanmu.

Airmataku membasahi pipimu. Dan kau memejamkan matamu. Apa kau menikmati kecupanku Sasuke? Kau merasakan kehangatan yang ku salurkan? Ini yang terakhir 'suke. Ini kecupan cinta sayangku yang terakhir untukmu. Untuk semua kebersamaan kita selama ini.

Aku menjauhkan bibirku dari keningnya. Aku tersenyum kearahnya, dan tanganku mengusap airmataku yang ada di pipi putihnya.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, semoga kau bahagia."

**END NARUTO POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Sebelum berlalu, Naruto memeberikan satu senyum hangatnya juga pada Sakura yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ayo Shika."Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil dan langsung mengikutin Naruto yang sudah mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang persidangan sambil menghapus jejak airmatanya.

…

"Kita pulang."Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi dia langsung bergerak melangkah ke arah pintu keluar.

"Kenapa kau tak menghalanginya waktu dia akan menciummu?"tanya Sakura sinis sambil lengannya bergelayut manja di lengan kiri Sasuke. Perutnya agak sedikit mengembang, karna umur kandungannya sudah mencapai empat bulan. Walau sama sekali belum terlihat jelas karna ia memakai dressberwarna merah maroon.

"Itu ciuman perpisahan Sakura."jawab Sasuke. Sasuke sedang tak ingin membicarakan ciuman yang di berikan Naruto tadi. Mengingatnya, menjadikannya ingin terus merasakan kecupan itu. Kehangatan sesaat yang di berikan Naruto tadi membuatnya menjadi ragu dengan pilihannya sekarang.

"Tapi-"Sakura hendak memprotes lagi, tapi langsung di sela Sasuke.

"Aku lelah. Lebih baik kau diam."dan nada ketuslah yang di dapatkan Sakura karna kejengahan Sasuke.

"!"dan yang bisa Sakura lakukan, hanya bungkam.

'Kurang ajar. Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan membalasmu."batin Sakura mendendam.

…

Motor ninja berwarna putih mulus itu berjalan di jalan raya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sang pengendara memakai helm berwarna hijau dan orang yang di bonceng di belakannya memakai helm putih.

Naruto yang ternyata orang yang di bonceng mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada pinggiran jaket kulit yang si pengemudi pakai, Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang merasakan cengkraman di jaketnya makin menguat hanya bisa menghelah nafas. Lantas ia langsungmembelokkan stang motornya kearah danau yang ada di pinggir kota Konoha yang tidak terlalu banyak peminatnya.

Sesampainya di danau yang tidak terlalu besar itu, Shikamaru langsung memarkirkan motornya di tempat strategis dan-

"Cepat turun."

"Hah?"Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya melamun kini kaget dan bingung atas suruhan Shikamaru. 'Turun? Memang sudah-'batinnya berhenti bertanya karna melihat sekeliling yang sama sekali tak mirip area parkir apartemen kecilnya.

"Untuk apa kita kesini, Shika?"tanya Naruto. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tak di beri tahu Shikamaru kalau akan menyimpang dulu ke tempat lain.

"Barang kali ada seseorang yang mau menangis di tempat sepi."jawab Shikamaru enteng. Tapi efeknya untuk Naruto atas jawaban enteng Shikamaru adalah kegelisahan yang semakin terlihat jelas di paras manisnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"Tanya Naruto pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah. Ayo."di raihnya dan di tautkan kedua jemari itu. menarik sang malaikat pirang menuju satu pohon besar yang meneduhkan sekitar.

Sesampainya di bawah pohon, Shikamaru duduk terlebih dahulu, dan Naruto hanya memutar kedua bolamatanya sebal dengan kelakuan Shikamaru akhir-akhir ini yang bersikap sangat baik dan ya~walau tak ingin di akuinya tapi sikap Shikamaru beberapa bulan ini begitu penuh perhatian. Dan setiap perhatian yang di berikannya pada Naruto itu selalu dan selalu dapat membuat hati sang malaikat pirang kita ini menghangat. Sangat hangat dan begitu nyaman.

"Duduk!"

"Iya…"

Hening tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Shikamaru hanya duduk diam sambil memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang menyejukkan. Dan Naruto, entahlah. Banyak sekali yang sedang ia pikirkannya saat ini. Sasuke, Shikamaru, calon anaknya, dan perceraiannya. Banyakkan yang ia pikirkan? Dan duduk diam seperti ini malah menambah daftar beban fikirannya, bosan.

"Lebih baik kita pulang."Naruto hendak berdiri dan sedikit membersihkan bagian belakang baju yang ia kenakan. Tapi satu tarikan di tangannya membuat ia terduduk lagi.

"Apa-apaan kau-"

"Berbagilah denganku. Menangislah hanya di hadapanku. Dan aku akan berada di sampingmu, Naru."Shikamaru memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang, karna Naruto terduduk tepat di antara kedua kaki Shikamaru yang terbuka.

"Shika-"Naruto tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Karna Shikamaru kini membenamkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Naruto yang terhalang oleh rambutnya yang tergerai indah.

"Percaya padaku."sekali lagi Shikamaru meyakinkan Naruto untuk percaya padanya dan membagi bebannya pada Shikamaru.

Naruto masih setia dengan diamnya. Tapi setelah lama diam Shikamaru malah merasakan ada titik-titik air yang membasahi tangannya yang melingkar di pingang Naruto.

Naruto menangis.

"Aku kuat Shika-hiks.."isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari setiap celah suara yang Naruto keluarkan. "Tapi-tapi aku merasa tak mampu. A-aku masih mencintainya."sungguh, walau Shikamaru tetap diam, tapi hatinya berteriak mendengar bahwa malaikat pirangnya masih tetap setia mencintai laki-laki yang menyakitinya terang-terangan. "A-aku masih membutuhkannya."Shikamaru makin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Naruto yang sekarang agak membesar karna kehamilannya, "Aku tak punya pegangan. Aku sendiri."tubuh Naruto bergetar karna tangisannya kian menjadi.

"Ada aku."Shikamaru menyela semua curahan hati Naruto yang membuat hatinya ikut sakit dengan ketidak berdayaan orang yang di cintanya. "Aku bersamamu. Aku akan menjadi peganganmu. Dan aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku."tekat Shikamaru yang kembali ia utarakan.

"…"dan yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya diam membisu. Tidah tau harus bicara apa.

"Kau percaya padaku?"tanya Shikamaru untuk memastikan lagi bahwa Naruto mempercayainya.

"Ta-tapi aku.."sambil memegang perutnya Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya karna tahu bahwa Shikamaru mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau tak ingat yang aku katakana dulu?"Shikamaru memutar kedua bolamata coklatnya bosan. "Aku akan menjadi ayahnya. Aku akan memberikannya kebahagiaan. Aku akan menjaganya, menjagamu."lanjut Shikamaru mantap. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajah bosannya beberapa menit lalu.

"…"Naruto langsung menatap bolamata Shikamaru intens. Mencari sedikit saja kebohongan yang terselip di setiap kata-kata yang di lontarkan Shikamaru. Tapi, nihil. Shikamaru sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, ia tak berniat mempermainkannya.

"Bukankah ini keputusanmu?"tanya Shikamaru sambil matanya menatap lagit di atasnya yang mulai terlihat menggelap.

"Ya. Ini keputusanku."Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Sasuke akan jauh lebih bahagia bersamanya. Dan dia tak perlu tau kalau aku mengandung anaknya."

"Kau yang memutuskan"

"Hm~aku takut di hianati lagi. Aku takut bila aku bicara padanya tentang anak kami, dia akan kembali berubah menjadi seperti dulu, dan aku takut kalau perubahannya itu hanya-hanya sementara. Dan dia akan torehkan sakit padaku lagi."inilah penghianatan. Sekali kau menghianati pasanganmu, seberapa pun pasanganmu masih mencintaimu, tapi ia akan merasa terus terhianati. Tak mungkin ia percaya kembali padamu tanpa rasa takut yang menghatuinya setiap detik. Tak mungkin, dan hanya orang bodoh yang akan mempercayai pasangan yang telah menghianatinya seratus persen. "A-aku tak bisa membayangkan hal itu nanti bila aku mengulangnnya lagi."Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya seutuhnya pada dada bidang Shikamaru. Dan Naruto kembali terisak dalam pelukan Shikamaru.

"Ssssttt…jangan di bayangkan."Shikamaru mengelus pelan rambut Naruto. "Bayangkan saja hanya kita dan anak ini nanti yang akan ada di masa depan. Ya?"

Ini yang tidak di inginkan Naruto. Memberikan harapan lebih pada laki-laki yang sangat baik seperti Shikamaru. "Shika, aku masih-"

"Masih belum bisa mencintaiku? Tak apa. Karna aku tak akan menyerah untuk membuatmu mencintaiku. Aku orang yang pantang menyerah, kau tau?"

Shikamaru dengan sukses kembali membuat Naruto bungkam bengan semua kata-kata manis yang ia lontarkan. Menjanjikan sebuah cinta yang baru. Siapa yang tak mau. Apa lagi laki-laki yang akan membuatmu merasakan cinta yang baru adalah laki-laki baik hati seperti Shikamaru. Kau wanita bodoh bila tak membalasnya.

"Kau pemalas."balas Naruto setelah hening sesaat.

"Tapi aku akan gencar mendapatkan cintamu lo."gombal Shikamaru.

Menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya dan membalas, "Gombal."Naruto melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru di pingangnya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain agar Shikamaru tak dapat melihat rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya, atau mungkin sekarang seluruh wajahnya sudah merah padam? Entahlah, author tak bisa melihatnya#plakk

"Itu serius Naru-koi~"Shikamaru sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar seperti sedahan tepat di telinga kanan Naruto.

"Hentikan itu pemalas."di dorongnya wajah Shikamaru yang terlalu dekat dengan leher dan telinganya. Kalau Shikamaru sudah mengeluarkan aura mesumnya itu berarti pertanda Naruto untuk menyiapkan jitakan mautnya.

"Ya..ya..aku tau kau malu aku bicara seperti itu."ujar Shikamaru dengan kembali memasang wajah malasnya.

"Si-siapa yang malu? I-itu terdengan menggelikan."dan sekali lagi Naruto di buat melupakan sejenak kesedihannya akan Sasuke. Shikamaru memang selalu bisa membuat Naruto tersenyum dan kembali ceria. Walau nantinya ia akan kembali bersedih bila mengingat Uchiha bungsu itu. dan Shikamaru juga akan kembali membuat hatinya tenang.

"Apa pun katamu. Ayo pulang. Nanti keburu hujan."di tunjuknya langit yang semakin menggelap akibat mendung. Padahal hari masih siang menjelang sore sih.

"Hm~"mereka kembali menautkan kedua jemari masing-masing. Mengulum senyum bahagia yang tidak dapat di lihat oleh yang lain. Berjalan beriringan, menyongsong masa depan yang baru untuk keduanya.

'Terimakasih Shika. Terimaksih untuk tetap berada di sisiku. Aku akan mencoba belajar mencintaimu. Dan bila saat itu tiba, pastikan aku akan tetap tersenyum, mencintai, dan berada di sisimu, selalu.'

…

…

Pagi kembali menjelang. Menggantikan hari yang sudah lalu. Dan terlihat di sebuah halte bus yang tak jauh dari sebuah gedung apartemen sederhana itu, Naruto duduk dengan tenang menunggu jemputannya.

Ya, sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap paginya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu sang dokter Nara selalu menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit bersama. Betapa sungguh gigihnya Shikamaru untuk mengambil hati sang Uzumaki.

"Hhaaah~"Naruto menghelah nafas saat motor ninja putih beserta pemiliknya berhenti di depannya. "Bisakah kau tak telat menjemputku setiap hari? Perawat yang lain menggosipkanku yang selalu datang telat karnamu."memanyunkan bibir dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya, Naruto pura-pura merajuk.

"Maaf. Aku-"

"Ngantu? Sudahlah, itu alasan basimu. Ayo berangkat."Naruto langsung memakai helm putih yang di sediakan Shikmaru dan langsung menaiki jok belakang motornya.

"Haha,,ya maaf,,maaf,,!"

…

'Hallo?'

"Kau sudah mengikutinya?"

'Ya.'

"Bagus. Kalau dia sudah sendirian, cepat beritahu aku."

'Baik. Tut..tut..-'

"Akanku buat kau menghilang selamanya, Uzumaki Naruto."

…

Siang harinya di rumah sakit konoha, Naruto terlihat tengah membasuh wajahnya di toilet rumah sakit. Tapi saat tengah asiknya menikmati dinginnya air di permukaan kulit wajahnya Naruto mendengar suara pintu toilet yang di banting.

Naruto lantas menoleh, dan baru saja Naruto akan membuka suara, sesuatu penampar keras pipi kanan Naruto.

"Aww,,apa-apaan kau?"tanya Naruto sembari tangannya memegang pipi kanannya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan.

"Itu untuk kau yang kemarin sudah berani mencium Sasuke."

Naruto langsung memalingkan kepalanya dan matanya memperhatikan wanita yang ada di depannya itu.

"Ooh~"tanggap Naruto enteng.

"KAU-"Sakura sudah akan melayangkan satu lagi tamparannya, tapi tangannya keburu di tahan oleh Naruto, dan sebagai gantinya, Narutolah yang memberikan tamparan balasan pada Sakura.

"Dasar wanita jalang. Kau marah aku mencium Sasuke?"Tanya Naruto dengan penuh emosi. Airmatanya sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Lalu aku apa? kau wanita simpanannya, kau bersetubuh dengannya, kau bercumbu dengannya, kalian berselingkuh di depan mataku."jeda sesaat, Naruto menarik nafas tapi tatapannya tetap ia layangkan tajam pada Sakura yang berdiri kaku di hadapannya.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak marah? Aku jauh lebih marah, aku jauh lebih sakit, aku jauh lebih tersiksa dengan kebersamaan kalian. KAU TAU ITU?"+

Setelah berteriak, Naruto malah terisak. "Hiks,,ka-kau merebut kebahagiaanku."ucap Naruto lirih.

Sakura diam di tempatnya berdiri. Niatnya ingin melabrak Naruto tapi malah begini jadinya. Ia malah mendengarkan curahan hati dari sang wanita yang laki-lakinya ia rebut untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Menjauh dariku. Jangan ganggu lagi hidupku."dingin, nada suara Naruto berubah dingin menusuk. Dan Naruto mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar toilet yang tepat berada di belakang Sakura.

Sakura masih diam, tapi saat Naruto sudah hampir membuka pintu, Sakura berbalik, memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto hanya untuk membiarkannya mendengarkan permohonan maaf Sakura untuknya. Untuk telah merebut kebahagiaanya.

"Uzumaki-san-"

"Lepas!"Naruto berusahan melepaskan tangan Sakura dari tangannya.

"Uzumaki-san, dengarkan aku dulu-"Sakura terus menarik lengan Naruto, berharap Naruto akan mau melihat wajahnya barang sebentar saja.

"Ku bilang lepaskan."Naruto tak dapat menahan kesalnya. Ia menyentakkan tangan Sakura, tapi yang ia dapat malah-

"TOLONG DENGARKAN AKU DULU."

"Aaakh.."

Tanpa sengaja Sakura malah mendorong Naruto ke pintu. "Aaarrggh.."Naruto mengerang kesakitan saat ia terjatuh terduduk di lantai toilet. Terlihat rok perawat berwarna putih yang Naruto kenakan berubah warna. Merah, dan semakin kental.

Naruto terus mengerang kesakitan sembari lengannya memegang perut bagian bawahnya, tanpa ada yang berusaha membantunya. Ya, Sakura diam di tempat. Syok menyerangnya.

Tak pernah ia sangka kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Dan lagi, andai ia tahu kalau Naruto juga tengah hamil, mungkin ia tak akan memaksa Naruto untuk mendengarakannya.

Melihat darah terus keluar dari selangkangan Naruto, membuat Sakura mundur teratur. Dan sedetik kemudian ia berlari keluar dari toilet dan tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang bertubuh tegap.

"Akh,,ma-maaf."dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan larinya dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dari kedua bolamatanya dan keringat dingin mmbanjiri tubuhnya.

Sementara orang yang di tubruk Sakura yang ternyata Shikamaru lantas bergumam, "Bukankah itu-"

"**Aaarrgghk.."**

Firasat Shikamaru buruk saat telinganya mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari arah toilet wanita. 'Na-naruto'batinnya menyebut nama orang yang ia sayangi. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Shikamaru langsung berlari cepat, dan membuka pintu toilet dengan agak tergesah.

Dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah, merah, darah. Darah dari orang yang ia cintai, darah dari calon malaikat kecil yang berjanji akan ia lindungi.

"NARUTO!"

…

"Bagaimana ini?"Sakura terus bergerak gelisah di dalam kamarnya. Kejadian siang tadi di rumah sakit begitu cepat terjadi, sampai-sampai ia tak bisa berfikir apa-apa dan malah meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dalan rasa sakitnya 'Ke-keguguran.'batin Sakura menggumam ragu.

"Sakura? Ada apa denganmu?"sangkin gelisah hatinya, Sakura sampai tak mendengar kalau ada yang masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Sa-sakuke. Ah..ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok."jawab Sakura terbata. Ia takut Sasuke mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan tadi siang pada Naruto. Walau pun Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah memilihnya, tapi ia pun yakin kalau sampai Sasuke tau apa yang ia lakukan pada mantan istrinya itu, Sasuke pasti akan sangat marah padanya. 'Sasuke tidak boleh tau. Ini bukan salahku. Itu salahnya sendiri. Sasuke tidak boleh tau.'batin Sakura terus merapalkan kalimat itu.

"Hn. Terserah."jawab Sasuke acuh.

.

.

Bila kau merasa hidupmu berakhir saat kau tau laki-laki yang kau cintai menghianatimu, suami yang kau banggakan berpaling darimu, dan bagaimana rasanya jika setelah suamimu meninggalkanmu, calon anakmu pun ikut meninggalkanmu?

Sakit? Sesak? Merasa hidupmu berakhir? Tidak. Rasanya jauh lebih sakit dari itu semua. Tidak hanya merasa, tapi hidupmu memang sudah mati. Hidupmu berakhir saat kau terbangun dengan kenyataan di dalam perutmu sudah tak ada kehidupan lain. Di dalam perutmu sudah tidak ada calon anakmu lagi. Kau keguguran.

Kau hanya menangis saat laki-laki baik hati yang bersedia berada di sampingmu mengatakan semuanya. Dan satu kesimpulan yang kau dapat adalah kau kehilangan satu lagi alasan kau untuk hidup.

Kau sungguh tidak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir begini. Kau pergi ke toilet wanita untuk mengeluarkan isi perutmu karna kau merasa mual, dan kau melihat wanita jalang itu berdiri di ambang pintu toilet. Kau malas meladeninya yang hanya membuatmu mengelurkan semua emosi yang kau tahan. Dan saat kau akan pergi, ia malah memaksamu kembali berbalik menghadapnya, membiarkan ia bicara tentang dirinya dan cinta busuknya dengan mantan suamimu. Kau sungguh muak. Kau menolak, dan terjadilah. Kau terjatuh saat ia mendorong tubuhmu. Kau mengerang kesakitan, dan yang ia lakukan adalah meninggalkanmu. Meninggalkanmu yang bersimbah darah calon anakmu, sampai Shikamaru datang menolongmu walau kau masih tetap kehilangan calon anakmu.

Tak cukupkah Kami-sama menyakitimu lantas ia juga mengmbil calon anakmu? Tak puaskah wanita jalang itu merebut Sasuke lantas sekarang ia buatmu kehilangan anakmu?

Naruto sungguh tak habis pikir. Apa Sasuke dan wanitanya tak puas melihatnya di campakkan? Apa mereka masih belum puas melihatnya terpuruk sendirian?

'Sampai kapan semua ini akan berakhir, Kami-sama?'batin Naruto bertanya.

Saat ini Naruto tengan duduk setengah berbaring di ranjang rawat rumah sakit setelah insiden kegugurannya. Di sampingnya Shikamaru duduk diam sembari tangannya menggenggam tangan Naruto. Shikamaru menghelah nafas. Ada rasa lega dan khawatir dalam dirinya. Ia lega karna Naruto tidak mengalami pendarahan yang fatal, dan perasaan khawatir yang begitu besar kala melihat wanita yang ia cintai menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan kosong. Seakan semuanya telah mati, tak ada artinya lagi untuk sang Uzumaki.

"Shika-"

"Y-ya?"Shikamaru tersentak kaget saat Naruto memanggil namanya mendadak dengan suara yang lirih dan parau.

"Tolong-"

"…"

"Tolong bawa aku pergi."

.

SASUKE POV

Deg

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hatiku gelisah? Apa akan terjadi sesuatu?

Aku memandang wajah Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas di sampingku. Tapi tadi ia sesekali mengigau tentang sesuatu yang tak jelas. Sebenarnya apa yang di sembunyikan Sakura dariku. Semenjak tadi sore aku pulang, sikapnya agak sedikit aneh. Ia jd tak fokus dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Hhaaaah~"firasatku benar-benar butuk.

Naruto

Naruto, entah kenapa aku jadi tiba-tiba terpikir akan dirinya. Apa ia baik-baik saja di luar sana. Aah, ia bersama laki-laki nanas itu, jadi apa peduliku? Tapi perasaanku benar-benar tak enak…

…

**_TBC_**

Yas tau ini juga masih pendek. Tapi sungguh otak Yas mentok di sini.

Dan Yas gak bisa bales review kali ini, pikiran Yas lagi mumet. Tapi Yas sangat berterimakasih kepada semua readers yang udah RnR fic gaje punya Yas.

Thanks to :

**_ zee rasetsu _ Kiriya Diciannove _ namikaze malfoy _ Rose _ narusaku20 _ levender orange _ Lee Min Ah _ Uchiha Hikari _ Imperiale Nazwa-chan _ shia naru _ Queen The Reaper _ xxruuxx _ Nasumi-chan Uharu _ Hiruma Karin _ devzlee _ RedRaBBit is Dead _ yuchan desu _**

Semua terimakasih yang ada di seluuuuruh Gobras, Yas kasih semuanya deh buat readers n silent readers..

oh ya, buat **Nasumi-chan Uharu**, kata Aniki Yas kalo password'nya ada tulisan apa tuh Yas lupa, pokoknya artinya si password udah di pake ama orang lain. coba ganti aja.

.

Akhir kata

Review Please~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Hai..haii..haiii..Yas kembali dengan membawa chapy 5!

Oya,,,Yas mohon pada semua readers yang ngikutin fic ini dari awal sampe akhir, tolong baca ulang **'I'm Sorry, and Goodbye', **soalnya –aduh malu aku ngomongnya– kayaknya fic itu gak nyambung sama sequelnya yang ini. Jadi Yas merubah sedikit fic I'm Sorry, and Goodbye biar nyambung sama sequelnya ini. Padahal waktu itu ada reader yang bilang kalo fic ini gak nyambung sama I'm Sorry, Yas yang gak percaya ya PeDe aja ngelanjutin Fate Game, dan ternyata, aaaahh malu aku pas baca ulang fic I'm Sorry.

Juga Thanks buat yang udah RnR fic Yas yang **'One Love For You'**.

**_namikaze noah_Nakamura Nezumi_freakG_Nasumichan Uharu_La Nina Que ' Aru-chan_**

…

Okelah, langsung aja. N sekali lagi, sempetin baca ulang I'm Sorry, and Goodbye yooo~~

#

#

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kisimoto**

Genre : **Romance & Drama**

Main chara : **SasuFemNaru / ShikaFemNaru slight SasuSaku**

Rating :** T**

Story by : **Yashina Uzumaki**

**WARNING **: Abal, gaje, Typo(s), gender bender, (agak) OOC, dll

#

#

"Perawat yang bernama Uzumaki-san, dia sudah tidak bekerja lagi. Em…dua hari yang lalu dia mengundurkan diri. Sedangkan Dokter Nara sudah di pindah tugaskan, tuan."

"Kemana dokter Nara di pindah tugaskan?"

"Kami dilarang memberikan info apa pun tentang dokter Nara. Maaf tuan."

"Hn."Sasuke langsung meninggalkan receptionis wanita itu tanpa bilang terimakasih sedikit pun. Niatnya ingin bertemu Naruto hilang sudah saat di ketahuinya bahwa wanita itu sudah tidak bekerja lagi di rumah sakit ini. Dan juga, dokter Nara yang selalu berada di dekat Naruto juga di pindah tugaskan entah kemana, itu membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, berfikir ada apakah gerangan antara Naruto dan dokter itu.

Sasuke kembali ke parkiran. Mengambil mobilnya dan kembali ke rumahnya dengan masih berbekal sebuah kabar. Kabar yang mungkin bahagia untuknya, kabar pernikahan keduanya dengan seorang Haruno Sakura.

…

…

"Aku pulang…"melangkah malas, Sasuke memang harus tetap pulang ke rumah. Kalau tidak, Sakura yang sedang hamil muda itu pasti mengomel tidak jelas.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-kun. Sudah memberi tahunya?"Sakura membantu Sasuke yang sedang membuka jas berwarna biru dongker miliknya dan melonggarkan dasi yang melilit leher putih bak porselen suaminya itu.

"Dia tidak bekerja lagi di sana."

"Ooh…ya sudah. Ayo kita makan siang."di tariknya lengan Sasuke menuju meja makan yang sudah tersaji berbagai menu makan siang yang siap di santap. Sasuke tersenyum sekilas, senang juga punya Sakura di dekatnya. Wanita itu selalu bersikap lemah lembut padanya. Hampir sama dengan Kaasannya, lembut dan manis.

Aaah~Kaasan, Sasuke jadi merindukan Kaasannya itu. Sudah lebih dari setengah tahun ia tak mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha yang sejak kecil ia tinggali dengan orang tuanya. Saat berpacaran dengan Naruto, Sasuke tau kalau keluarganya kurang setuju dengan hubungan mereka, jadinya Sasuke menikah diam-diam dengan Naruto.

Dan terakhir ia ke sana adalah saat usia pernikahannya dengan Naruto menginjak lima bulan. Kaasannya , Mikoto, begitu senang melihat Sasuke membawa seorang istri yang cantik seperti Naruto, begitu juga dengan anikinya. Tapi berbeda dengan Tousan'nya, Fugaku, beliaw malah terlihat malas meladeni keduanya saat berkunjung dan malah mengatakan, "Aku tidak suka kau menikah dengan dia"sambil menunjuk Naruto yang langsung diam terpaku di tempat.

Yang Sasuke dan Naruto tau saat itu adalah, Fugaku tidak menyukai Naruto dan pernikahan mereka. Jadilah Sasuke dan Naruto tidak pernah berkunjung lagi ke kediaman utama Uchiha itu. Dan sampai mereka berpisah kemarin pun keluarganya sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa. Mungkinkah?

Sakura mengambil mangkuk nasi dan mengisinya untuk Sasuke juga dirinya. Dan saat keduanya akan menyuapkan suapan pertama ke dalam mulut suara bel lebih dulu mengintruksikan kegiatan SasuSaku.

"Aku lihat siapa yang datang dulu."Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menuju pintu depan untuk melihat siapakan yang bertamu siang hari seperti ini. Dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda. Sedang enak-enaknya menyuapkan nasi, Sasuke kembali terganggu dengan Sakura yang kembali ke meja makan dengan tiga orang lainnya mengekor di belakan.

Setelah jelas melihat siapa yang ada di belakang Sakura, Sasuke langsung tersentak kaget dan berdiri dari duduknya. Terlihat tiga orang itu adalah Itachi, aniki Sasuke dan kedua orang tua Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Kaasan, kenapa tidak mem–"

**PLAKK**

"Jangan berbasa basi denganku."Mikoto memberi tamparan sebagai salam pertemuan dengan Sasuke tepat di pipi kanannya.

"Kaasan. Tahan emosimu."tahan Itachi saat di lihatnya Mikoto sudah akan melayangkan tamparan kedua pada Sasuke. Fugaku yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam. Ia diam karna ia memang punya bagiannya sendiri nanti.

"Satu kali kau merahasiakan pernikahanmu dengan Naru-chan, aku mengeri, karna dia memang gadis baik-baik. Dan sekarang, kau malah menceraikannya? Dimana otak jeniusmu Uchiha Sasuke?"Mikoto begitu emosi. Menantu yang awalnya ia kira perusak anaknya dengan mengajak Sasuke untuk menikah tanpa persetujuan dari keluarga ternyata salah. Naruto begitu terlalu sempurna di matanya. Kepribadiannya yang hangat walau sikapnya yang terkadang urakan mampu membuat hati Mikoto berbalik senang padanya.

"Memalukan."cibir Mikoto sambil matanya menatap jijik pada Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Inikah wanita pengganti Naruto untukmu? Menjijikkan. Kau benar-benar buta Sasuke. Aku sungguh malu mengetahui bahwa aku akan punya menantu sepertinya. Seorang wanita jalang"

"Kaasan–"

"Simpan kata-katamu itu Otouto. Kami sangat kecewa padamu."Itachi memotong ucapan Sasuke yang ingin membela Sakura yang sudah di hina habis-habisan oleh Kaasannya. "Kita pulang, Kaasan."Mikoto menurut saat Itachi menuntunnya keluar rumah dengan masih sempat-sempatnya memberikan tatapan kebencian dan juga jijik pada Sakura. Sakura yang di tatap seperti itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Entah ia harus marah atau menangis. Yang jelas sekarang perasaannya begitu kacau, Merasa perkataan Kaasan dari Sasuke memang sepatutnya ia sandang, kan?

"Hhaaah~ini sebabnya aku tidak suka kau menikah dengan Naru-chan. Kau bukan laki-laki yang pantas untuk wanita sebaik Naruto. Kau hanya sebagai awan mendung yang menghalangi sinarnya. Dan kau–"Fugaku menunjuk Sakura mengindahkan sopansantun yang ada dan melanjutkan, "Kau cocok bersanding dengannya. Kalian memang sama."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Fugaku ikut angkat kaki dari rumah Sasuke menyusul istri dan anak sulungnya yang sudah menunggunya di dalam mobil, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura dalam keheningan ruang tamu yang begitu menyesakkan.

Terlau cepat. Kedatangan dan hinaan yang di lontarkan kedua orang tua Sasuke begitu singkat. Bahkan tidak sampai dua puluh menit ketiga orang itu menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Sasuke, tapi beribu dampak fisik dan batin yang di tinggalkan membekas dalam kesunyian.

Mereka masih terdiam, Sakura dengan tangisannya yang mulai pecah, dan Sasuke dengan kekalutan hatinya. Seperti orang bodoh, ia merasa sedang di permainkan oleh takdir. Cinta, Keluarga, semuanya seakan menjauh darinya. Meninggalkannya dalam belenggu yang ia kira adalah jalan hidupnya.

…

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Kaasan menampar orang. Apa lagi itu Sasuke. Setahuku Sasuke adalah anak kesayangan Kaasan bukan?"Itachi mulai buka suara setelah limamenit keheningan terjadi di dalam mobil yang di kendarai Itachi bersama Mikoto dan Fugaku yang duduk di bagian belakang.

"Karna itu, aku tidak ingin Sasuke salah memilih pendamping hidup."jawab Mikoto sambil oniksnya menatap keluar kaca mobil.

"Itachi."

"Ya, Tousan?"

Walau bibirnya memanggil nama Itachi yang kini kebagian menjadi supir, tapi pandangan mata oniks Fugaku memperhatikan raut wajah sendu istrinya. Di genggamnya jemari Mikoto, membuat yang bersangkutan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan yang ada di luar kepada sang suami yang tetap memasang tampang stoicnya walau kelembutan terlihat jelas terpancar dari oniks sekelam malam suaminya itu. "Cari Naruto. Kita tidak harus menutup mata tentang hal ini."

"Baik, Tousan."

"Hhaaah~Naru-chan"Mikoto mendesah memanggil nama menantu kesayangannya itu. Dalam hati ia juga begitu berterima kasih pada suaminya yang walau terlihat tidak suka pada Naruto, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia bersyukur mempunyai menantu secantik dan sebaik Naruto. 'Terimakasih, Fugaku-kun'

…

…

Di waktu yang sama tapi di kota yang berbeda.

"Kapan kau akan mulai masuk kerja Shika?"Naruto dan Shikamaru terlihat sedang bersantai di Balkon kamar apartemen mereka di kota Suna saat ini.

Ya, mereka sudah pindah kemarin lusa. Tiba-tiba, dan membuat Tsunade yang di mintai ijinnya kaget bukan main. Pasalnya pasangan dokter-suster ShikaNaru adalah pasangan favorit Tsunade di rumah sakit. Dan mereka juga sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri, apa lagi Naruto saat itu baru saja keguguran dan masih butuh istirahat penuh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau orang yang bersangkutan memang ingin pergi dari kota itu untuk menghindar dari sesuatu –seseorang- yang menyakiti Naruto. Shika juga meminta tolong pada Tsunade untuk merahasiakan keberadaan mereka pada siapa saja yang bertanya.

"Kau tidak suka melihatku berada di rumah terus, Naru?"Tanya Shikamaru sambil melirik malas Naruto yang menyeruput tehnya. Naruto langsung buru-buru menjauhkan mulut cangkir dari bibirnya sebelum ia tersedak gara-gara fonis Shikamaru.

"Bu-bukan begitu."

"Lalu apa, hm?"

"A-aku hanya malu. Kenapa kita tidak pisah apartemen saja?"menundukkan kepala, Naruto mulai memainkan cangkir di tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Kau takut aku berbuat macam-macam? Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan sesuatu yang macam–"

"Kau! Berhenti menggodaku, pemalas."teriak Naruto, kesal. Kecemasannya pada Shikamaru langsung luntur karna Shikamaru malah menggodanya dengan pikiran yang macam-macan. Sebenarnya Naruto takut nantinya Shikamaru akan jadi bahan gossip oleh tetangga mereka di sini, karna tinggal serumah dengan seorang wanita tanpa status pernikahan. Naruto sangat tidak ingin Shikamaru di cemooh dan di pandang jelek oleh lingkungan sekitar apa lagi kalau sampai ke rumah sakit Suna tempat kerjanya nanti.

"Hahahaha…kau lucu sekali. Aku mulai kerja besok."setelah mengatur tawanya, Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan, "Aku tidak ingin nanti ada tetangga yang mengiramu tidak ada yang punya. Jadi sebagai jaga-jaga, kita harus satu apartemen. Jadi tidak ada yang akan berniat mendekatimu."ucap Shikamaru santai. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Naruto yang sekarang terlihat salah tingkah di kursinya.

"Kau ini."

"Lagi pula, apartemen ini ada dua kamarkan?"Naruto mengangguk meng-iya-kan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Hm…Terimakasih sudah mau membawaku pergi dan berada di sisiku sampai saat ini."

"Itu sebuah kesenangan untukku. Berada di dekatmu membuat tenagaku bertambah."

"Kau kira aku minuman penambah stamina?"Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah keluar dari balkon kamarnya.

"Bukan, tapi kau malaikat untukku."Shikamaru juga ikut berdiri, berjalan mendahului Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja diam terpaku di tempat karna ucapan Shikamaru yang menganggapnya malaikat.

"Aa….AH sudahlah. Ayo kita memberi salam pada tetangga kita. Kemarin kau tidur terus sih."

"Ya..ya.."tersenyum amat lebar, Shikamaru merasa sedikit lagi usahanya mendapatkan Naruto akan tercapai. Aaah~salahkan Naruto yang blushing, membuat Shikamaru bergitu percaya diri telah mengambil langkah lebar menuju pintu hatinya.

…

…

TING TONG…TING TONG

"Buka pintunya."

"Kau saja."

"Kau adikku."

"Kau hanya lahir dua menit lebih cepat dariku."

"Tapi aku tetap kakakmu."

"Jadi apa maumu?"

"Cepat buka–"

TING TONG…

"Buka pintunya, Gaara."

"Malas~"

"Gaara."

"Ada apa anikiku yang kusayang~?"

"Buka pintunya, Bodoh!"

"Ya..ya…tidak usah berteriak di depan telingaku juga, Baka-Sasori."

"Bagus adikku yang manis."

"Cih."

TING TONG..

"Tidak sabaran sekali sih…"pemuda yang di panggil Gaara oleh pemuda bernama Sasori itu berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemennya. Dan berdecak sebal karna merasa sang tamu tidak sabaran lantas memencet bel berulang-ulang. Pemuda bernama lengkap Sabaku no Gaara itu memegang gagang pintu, bersiap membuka pintu dan memelototi seseorang yang dengan seenaknya mengganggu kenyamanan bersantainya dengan sang kakak kembar duamenitnya itu di rumah. "Ya, mencari siap– Karin?"

"Lama sekali sih buka pintunya?"rengek seorang wanita dengan mata dan rambut yang sewarna darah, juga kacamata berflem hitam bertengger manis di hidungnya. Lengan wanita bernama Karin itu bergelayut manja di lengan Gaara, tapi bukannya risih, Gaara malah ikut merangkul pinggang wanita berpenampilan seksi itu.

"Aku kira tadi siapa yang bertamu. Kalau aku tau itu kau, pasti aku akan cepat-cepat membukakan pintunya."jawab Gaara sambil menggerayangi pinggang langsing Karin. Gaara mempererat pelukannya dan mulai menciumi leher jenjang Karin. Saat akan membuat kiss mark di leher itu, Karin terlebih dahulu mendorong bahu Gaara, menjauhkannya agar ia lebih leluasa bicara.

"Masuk dulu. Ini masih di depan pintu sayang~"

"Ah, aku lupa. Ayo masuk."

Mereka pun masuk kedalam dengan tak lupa menutup pintu depan yang sedari tadi masih terbuka. Terlihat Sasori, seorang pemuda duapuluh dua tahun tengah menikmati waktu santainya dengan membaca buku di sofa ruang tengah yang empuk tanpa menyadari Gaara dan Karin yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Sasori berperawakan hampir sama dengan Gaara, kalau tidak di bedakan dengan tato kanji ai di jidat juga lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata Gaara, maka Sasori dan Gaara akan benar-benar terlihat seperti saudara kembar.

"Sasori! Apa kabar~"sapa Karin dengan senyum manis yang kelewat manis ia tunjukkan di hadapan Sasori."

"Ooh Karin. Tumben kau kemari?"Tanya Sasori sekedar basa-basi pada kekasih dari adiknya itu. Setelahnya Sasori kembali berkutat dengan buku yang ada di gengamannya sedari tadi.

"Libur kuliah, dan aku-kan merindukan Gaara-kun."Karin kembali bergelayut manja di lengan Gaara. Membuat Sasori berdecak kesal karnanya. "Wah..wah..jangan memasang wajah iri begitu dong Sasori-kun. Cari kembali saja kekasih cantikmu itu."

Sasori langsung menatap tajam Karin yang kini sudah langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik punggung Gaara. Gaara yang sekarang jadi sasaran pelototan Sasori hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak perduli. Dan GaaraKarin langsung meninggalkan Sasori yang berdecak kesal di tempat.

Tidak mengindahkan kikikan Karin dari dalam kamar Gaara, Sasori pun memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghilangkan sesak yang kembali menelusup hatinya sekarang.

"Karin sialan."

…

…

"Aaaarrggh…bodoh..bodoh..bodoh..!"

"Berhenti memukul kepalamu seperti itu Naru."terlihat saat ini Naruto tengah memukul-mukul kepala kuningnya karna sesuatu hal yang menurutnya harus ia singkirkan dari orang dobenya itu.

"Itu semua salahmu. Aku jadi melihat mereka ber–aaarrgghh…aku tak mau menyebutkannya."Naruto kembali mengacak rambut pirang panjangnya sambil telunjuknya mengacuk kearah Shikamaru yang hanya bisa menghelah nafas bosan.

"Kenapa histeris seperti itu sih? Lagi pula, itu salahmu, kau yang mengajak aku mengunjungi tetangga kita."

"Ya..ya..itu salahku, tapikah, waaahh…aku malu."kali ini Naruto menutup wajah blushingnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat otaknya kembali memperlihatkan adegan GaaraKarin yang tidak senganja terlihat olehnya dan Shikamaru saat mereka akan mengunjungi tetangganya itu. Melihat tetangganya berbuat macam-macam di depan pintu yang masih terbuka, membuat Naruto jadi sedikit takut, takut kalau-kalau tenangganya itu berbuat macam-macam padanya suatu saat nanti jika ia sedang sendirian di rumah.

"Berhenti merontah-rontah seperti itu. Kau harus duduk diam, kalau tidak nanti akan ada kontraksi di rahimmu lagi."seketika Naruto berhenti mencak-mencak sendiri dan duduk diam di samping Shikamaru. "A–ya..maaf."Shikamaru yang kembali melihat raut wajah sedih yang di tunjukkan Naruto jadi merasa bersalah juga. Jadilah ia menggenggam jemari Naruto erat.

"Jangan jadi murung lagi. Lebih baik kau istirahat."Shikamaru menarik lengan Naruto mengajak si pirang untuk ikut berdiri dan menuntunnya menuju kamarnya sendiri. Naruto yang di perlakukan selembut itu hanya bisa menurut, toh ia memang lelah sedari tadi berkunjung ke rumah tetangga.

"Ya, baiklah. Eeeh..tunggu sebentar!"Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Shikmaru di lengannya. "Jangan macam-macam ya. Kau tadi bilang pada tetangga kita, kalau kita itu suami-istri. Apa sebenarnya maumu, hah?"

"Merepotkan. Kau benar-benar merepokan Naruto. Bukankah kau bilang tidak ingin terdengar gossip tentang kita? Ya sudah aku bilang saja kalau kita itu suami-istri. Jadi orang tidak akan menggosipkan kita."jawab Shikamaru enteng. Ia kini bersandar di pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuka lebar, melihat Naruto yang kembali geram di buatnya

"KAU!"

"Berhenti berteriak. Sekarang istirahat dan nanti sore masakkan aku makan malam yang enak ya, Istriku~"goda Shikamaru sambil melangkah memberikan ruang bagi Naruto bila tiba-tiba ia ingin membanting pintu kamarnya seperti kemarin.

"Uuhg….aku membencimuuuu…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu kok."

BLEM

Pintu itu pun sukses di banting oleh Naruto tepat di depan hidung Shikamaru yang tertawa lepas, merasa terhibur dengan melihat Naruto yang kesal seperti itu.

…

…

…

…

…

Udara sejuk, Matahari yang menyinari bumi dengah hangatnya dan kicauan burung yang menjadi musik pelngkap pagi ini tak mampu membuat seorang Nara Shikamaru bangun dengan tenang. Ia lebih memilih tetap tidur dan di bangunkan dengan suara yang gemanya bisa mencapai Indonesia#okeh, itu terlalu lebay, gara-gara Luti tuh smsin Yas terus#.

Dan benar saja, suara yang melengking itu kini sudah akan menunjukkan kebolehannya.

Brakk

"BANGUN PEMALAS! Kau mau telat masuk kerja, hah?"Apa ada yang merasa mereka sudah seperti suami istri? Kalau ia, kalian berarti sependapat dengan author.

Naruto melangkah mendekati ranjang Shikamaru dan langsung menyibakkan selimut yang memlilit tubuh kekar sang Nara. "Jadi ini yang membuatmu selalu telat menjemputku? Dasar pemalas, cepat banguuuun…"jerit Naruto tepat di telingan Shikamaru yang langsung membuka matanya.

"Hah…iya..iya…dasar wanita merepotkan."

"Kau yang merepotkan, Cepat cuci muka, kita sarapan."Naruto berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu untuk kembali menata sarapan yang ia buat di meja makan sebelum telinganya kembali mendengar godaan dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Baik istriku. Hehehe~"

"KAU…!"

…

…

"Bangun Sasuke-kun."suara lembut itu berasal dari Sakura yang tengah membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya yang sama sekali tidak nyenyak, karna di otaknya terus saja memutar semua perkataan kedua orang tuanya dan anikinya.

Bertolak belakang dengan cara Naruto membangunkannya dulu, Sasuke sangat suka cara Sakura membangunkannya sekarang. Dan bila nanti ia sudah resmi menikah dengan Sakura, ia sudah tidak usah mempermasalahkan cibiran tetangga padanya. Tapi, kunjungan keluarganya kemarin membuat ia jadi sedikit eer…takut?

Sasuke berjalan ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya dan menemui Sakura di dapur untuk sarapan. Sasuke terus berfikir keras. Mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan yang mungkin sulit di terima oleh Sakura nantinya.

"Cepat duduk. Kita langsung sarapan, setelahnya kau mandi dan langsung ke kantor ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."Sasuke mulai sarapan dengan Sakura. Suasana begitu hening sampai Sasuke membuka suara dengan kalimat yang membuat Sakura mematung di tempatnya.

"Menurutku, kita undur saja hari pernikahan kita, Sakura."

…

…

**_TBC_**

#

#

Chapy 5 ini Sasu udah mulai Yas buat menderita. Yang nanyain Itachi juga udah muncul tuh, tapi masih sedikit. Dan ada beberapa tambahan chara lagi, Yaitu Sasori, Gaara, dan Karin. Sasori dan Gaara Yas buat jadi saudara kembar. Gaara pacaran sama Karin, dan untuk Sasori, ada yang bisa nebak apa perannya? Pasti bisalah. Soalnya Yas tuh bukan author yang pandai buat cerita yang terlalu misteri atau apalah itu yang bisa bikin readers penasaran.

Thanks buat yang udah review. N sekali lagi Yas gak sempet balas review dari readers, tapi Yas sangat-sangat berterimakasih karna udah menyempatkan RnR fic ini.

**_Miki Hibiki_Nakamura Nezumi_narusaku20_yuchan desu_Queen The Reaper_Uchiha no Luti_The Devil's eyes_Aoi Namikaze_Hiruma Karin_xxruuxx_mitsu-tsuki_Imperiale Nazwa-chan_DheKyu_anon_Nasumichan Uharu_**

Terimakasih semua~~

Sekali lagi maaf ya Yas gak bisa balas review, update ini aja ragunya minta ampun. Kayaknya ada yang gimana gitu di chapy ini. Tapi udah Yas pelototin juga masih gak ngeh. Temen Yas Queen aja sampe ikut

Akhir kata, saran dan kritik Yas terima dengan lapang dada, N

Review Please~~


	6. Chapter 6

_Sebelumnya_

Naruto dan Shikamaru akhirnya pindah ke Kota Suna, sedangkan Sasuke tengah merencanakan pesta pernikahan keduanya dengan Sakura seminggu lagi. Disisi lain, keluarga Uchiha yang entah darimana mengetahui kabar perceraian anggota keluarga terbungsunya datang 'berkunjung' ke kediaman Sasuke dan Sakura. Juga munculnya tiga orang serba merah tetangga Naru dan Shika di kota Suna. Dan keraguan Sasuke mengenai rencana pernikahannya dengan Sakura, menjadi akhir chap 5 yang lalu..

"Menurutku, kita undur saja hari pernikahan kita, Sakura…"

…

…

…

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kisimoto**

Genre : **Romance & Drama**

Main chara : **SasuFemNaru / ShikaFemNaru slight SasuSaku, GaaKarin, Sasoxxxx**

Rating : **T**

Story by : **Yashina Uzumaki**

WARNING : **Abal, gaje, Typo(s), gender bender, (agak) OOC, dll**

…

…

…

Seketika gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti. Pandangan bingung ia arahkan pada onyx Sasuke yang balik menatap iris hijaunya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja nafsu makannya menguap entah kemana. Sasuke mencoba kembali berbicara walau ini akan sangat mengecewakan untuk Sakura.

"Kita undur saja pernikahan kita, Sakura." Iris hijau Sakura sukses membulat. Pendengarannya benar-benar tidak salah. Yang Sasuke ucapkan tadi benar-benar jelas di tangkap indra pendengarannya.

'Sa-sasuke ingin mengundur pernikahan kami? Apa Sasuke ingin membatalkannya?' Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya. Hatinya kini gelisah. Tidak cukupkah keluarga Sasuke memakinya kemarin? Lantas kali ini Sasuke juga ingin membuatnya terpuruk?

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Sasuke yang di tanya malah terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Entahlah… Aku hanya kurang yakin dengan rencana pernikahan ini."

**BRAKK!**

Seketika Sakura langsung menggebrak meja makan, berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kau kurang yakin!? Aku mengandung anakmu Sasuke, ada darah dagingmu di dalam sini! Apa kau masih bisa bicara kalau kau tidak yakin?! Kau mau menelantarkannya, HAH!?" Emosi Sakura memuncak. Sakura sudah melangkah sejauh ini, Ia tinggal meresmikan hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan semuanya akan merakhir bahagia –menurutnya–, dan itu tinggal satu langkah lagi. Tapi di langkah yang hanya tinggal satu ini kenapa justru Sasuke yang ingin mundur?

"Aku hanya tidak yakin–"

"DIAM!"

**PRANG**

Sakura melempar gelas yang ada di meja tepat ke bawah kaki Sasuke. Keduanya terdiam, dan Sasuke terlihat tidak suka dengan kelakuan Sakura, membentak dan melempar barang padanya

"Hentikan ini Sakura. Kau bisa membuat–"

"Ku bilang DIAM!" Tanpa memperdulikan kandungannya, sekali lagi, seperti orang kerasukan, Sakura memukul meja hingga suara debamannya begitu nyaring. "Apa yang kau harapkan dengan membatalkan pernikahan kita, hah? Kembali ke sisi mantan istrimu?" Tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan. Sasuke yang mendengarnya menatap nyalang Sakura yang juga menatap onyx Sasuke penuh emosi. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku membicarakan mantan istri bodohmu–"

**PLAKK**

"Jaga bicaramu, Sakura!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Satu tamparan yang Ia arahkan pada sisi kanan wajah putih mulus Sakura sudah mampu menunjukkan betapa tidak sukanya Sasuke dengan kelakuan emosional calon istri barunya ini. Tanpa di sadari Sasuke, entah kenapa Ia amat tidak suka mendengar Sakura mengatai Naruto seperti itu. Hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit bila mengingat Naruto.

"Sa-sasuke.." Sakura tertunduk dalam. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh bekas tamparan Sasuke di pipinya. Genangan air mata di kedua bola mata indahnya sudah hampir mendesak keluar. Dan benar saja, saat di lihatnya Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari meja makan, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dan pergi entah kemana, air mata itu akhirnya jatuh, bibir itu bergetar, dan isakan halus yang berubah menjadi teriakan histeris mengalun dari ruang makan sampai ke indra pendengaran Sasuke yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah mereka.

"Hahhhh… Apa yang harusku lakukan.." Bisik Sasuke entah pada siapa..

.

.

.

.

"Hari-hati di jalan ya Shika…, jangan lupa tolong masukkan aku bekerja di sana ya? Jadi perawat lagi seperti kemarin.." Cengiran lima jari Naruto tunjukan untuk membuat Shikamaru mengabulkan permintaannya sejak pagi tadi.

"Kau..! Sudahku bilang bukan, tidak ya tidak. Diam saja di rumah, tunggu aku pulang." Jawab Shikamaru malas-malasan karna sudah bosan dengan permintaan Naruto yang itu-itu saja.

"Huft! Kau pelit! Jangan harap dapat makan malam dariku." Di tutupnya pintu apartemen itu meninggalkan Shikamaru yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Wanita yang merepotkan." Bisik Shikamaru sambil berjalan menjauh meninggalkan apartemennya dengan Naruto.

Sepeninggalan Shikamaru, Naruto langsung beres-beres rumah dan tidak lupa menggerutu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Huuh~ Dasar Shikamaru bodoh! Tidak tau apa kalau aku ini bosan kalau di rumah saja. huft!" Naruto terus menggerutu sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, menyapu dan mengepel ruang. "Hahhhh…setelah ini apa yang harus aku lakukan..?" Tanyanya pada sapu yang sedang Ia pegang. Naruto tatap sapu itu dengan intesn, seakan menunggu keajaiban sang sapu memberinya jawaban. "AH! benar, aku jalan-jalan saja melihat pemandangan kota Suna ini.. Hm..hm..Yosh! Itu rencanaku." Ucapnya semangat dengan wajah sumringah membayangkan apa saja hal menyenangkan yang akan di lihatnya nanti.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Naruto langsung membersihkan dirinya, mandi dan pergi keluar untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan kota tempat tinggal barunya.

**...**

"Tetangga baru?" Naruto menoleh kebelakang, dimana seorang wanita bersurai merah darah dengan pakaian sexy menegurnya.

"Umm…kau bicara padaku?" Tanya Naruto ragu karna siapa tau wanita di depannya ini bukan bicara padanya.

"Ya iyalah.., memang siapa lagi. Di sini Cuma ada kau yang bisaku tanyai." Wanita berambut merah itu memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Rambut pirang, kulit berwarna tan dan bola mata bitu langit siang. Cantik. Dan Karin akui itu.

"O-oh..hehe.. Iya, aku tentangga baru..–" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan lawan bicaranya, "Salam kenal, Aku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Baiklah Naruto-chan…, Aku Karin, salam kenal."Karin menjabat tangan Naruto dengan semangat dan melanjutkan, "Kekasihku tinggal di sebelahmu." Di arahkan jempol tangannya kearah pintu di belakannya, tepat di samping kamar apartemen ShikaNaru. "Dia seorang pemuda tampan pujaan hati setiap kaum wanita. Rambutnya berwarna merah darah, sepertiku..–" Di belainya rambut merah panjang miliknya dengan centil dan kembali melanjutkan,– "Di mata dan keningnya terdapat tato yang amat sangat keren. Ku beritahu lagi, KEREN bukan KELEN, kenapa aku bilang seperti itu, karna kekasihku itu tidak bisa menyebut kata keren dengan R melainkan dengan L. Ck, aku bingung, dia itu cadel apa bodoh ya…? Ah, kenapa aku membahas itu…?" Karin terlihat menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan senyum bingung yang sukses membuat Naruto menaikan sebelah halisnya, ikut bingung. "Jadi yang sebenarnya aku ingin beri tahu adalah, jangan dekati dia, okey? Dia milikku." Tegasnya dengan sedikit seringai yang kini bermain di bibirnya.

"U-um…aku paham..hehe" Jawab Naruto dengan senyum kikuk. Merasa aneh juga takut dengan tetangga barunya yang setelah Ia ingat-ingat lagi adalah wanita yang tengah bermesraan dengan pacarnya itu kemarin di depan pintu. Mengingat itu membuat Naruto menjadi malu sendiri dan semburan merah kini mulai meronai pipi chabinya.

"Bagus! Jadi, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Karin sembari mereka berjalan menuju lift.

"Aku mau ke minimarket, membeli bahan untuk makan malam." Jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Walau aneh, tapi Naruto merasa Karin bisa menjadi temannya di kota tempat tinggal barunya ini.

"Oh..kalau begitu sama dong, aku juga mau beli cemilan. Kita pergi sama-sama ya? Tempatnya juga tidak jauh, jadi kita jalan kaki saja, okey?"

"Haha..iya Karin-chan.., kau lebih cerewet dari aku ya..hihi" Akhirnya tawa geli yang sedari tadi Naruto tahan keluar juga. Di lihatnya Karin yang cemberut karna di katai cerewet membuat Naruto tertawa makin keras.

"Aaahhh..kau ini. Oya, kau sudah berkeluarga?" Pertanyaan Karin yang sukses membuat tawa Naruto berhenti mendadak di ganti dengan lengkungan senyum yang di paksakan. Tidak langsung menjawab, Naruto lebih memilih memandang kakinya dan trotoar jalan yang Ia pijak. Kepalanya tertunduk dan itu sukses membuat Karin mengernyit heran.

Karin terus memandangi Naruto yang tidak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya. Saat Karin hendak menyentuh bahu Naruto untuk memastikan teman barunya ini tidak apa-apa, Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya..–

"Belum, hehe…" Jawab Naruto di sertai cengiran khasnya. Biarlah Naruto menjawab seperti ini. Bukan waktunya pula Karin tau apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya sebelum sampai di kota Suna ini.

"Um..baiklah. Jadi, kau tinggal sendiri di sini?" Naruto terlihat salah tingkah, ntah malu harus memberitahu bahwa Ia tinggal dengan Shika atau merasa risih karna Karin banyak tanya. Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto juga menjawab karna tidak ingin teman barunya tersinggung.

"Tidak, aku tinggal dengan teman."Jawab Naruto akhirnya.

"Laki-laki?"

"a.a a a..bu-bukan–"

"Aha! Sudahku duga. Kalian sepasang kekasih yang kabur dari rumah, ya kan?" Karin memotong ucapan Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan celotehannya.., "Atau kalian sedang liburan? Atau sedang meneruskan pendidikan di sini, atau um.., apa lagi ya.." Abaikan celotehan Karin yang sekarang sukses membuat Naruto cengo dengan muka bodohnya terus mendengarkan Karin bicara sepanjang jalan..

…

"Lain kali carilah tempat lain untuk berbuat mesum, dasar bodoh." Sindir Sasori pada Gaara saat di lihat adik kembarnya itu keluar dari kamar yang semalam menjadi tempat maksiat Gaara dan kekasihnya, Karin .

"Sirik saja kau. Makanya jangan lama-lama menjomblo." Sindiran balik dari Gaara membuat sebuah perempatan di jidat Sasori, kesal. Tanpa peduli ekspresi jengkel kakaknya, Gaara kembali melanjutkan, "Lupakan kekasih lamamu itu Sasori…, lagi pula bukannya sudah kau buang, kenapa masih kau pikirkan sekarang?" Sasori tertunduk dalam. Haruskan adiknya itu mengungkin luka lama hatinya pagi-pagi begini? Moodnya sekarang hancur menjadi buruk.

"Diamlah." Balas Sasori, malas berdebat lagi karna sudah di pastikan Ia yang akan kalah.

"Kira-kira, sedang apa dia sekarang, hm?" Tanya Gaara. Sasori yang hendak memakai jas biru dongkernya menghentikan gerakannya sesaat. Berpikir. Berpikir apa jawaban dari pertanyaan Gaara.

'Sedang apa kau sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sehat? A-apa anak kita–'

"Makanya, sudahku bilang bukan, pakai pengaman saat kalian berhubungan. Kau dokter, tapi kau juga yang bodoh." Cibir Gaara.

"Sudahku bilang diamlah!" Geram Sasori. Ada apa dengan adiknya itu, kenapa Ia berubah cerewet dan malah berceloteh panjang lebar tentang masala lalunya? Sekarang Gaara bodoh itu sukses memperburuk suasana hatinya dengan mengingatkannya pada wanita yang telah Ia campakkan.

"Hm"

Hening tercipta di antara keduanya. Gaara yang sibuk mencari sesuatu dan Sasori yang tiba-tiba terdiam, melamunkan hal yang membuatnya lupa kalau harus berangkat kerja.

Lama terdiam, akhirnya Gaara kembali membuka suara..

"Oya, minggu depan aku akan ke Konoha, kau mau ikut?" Sasori melirik malas Gaara yang tengah membuat secangkir kopi untuk Ia nikmati.

"Untuk apa kau kesana?"

"Menghadiri pesta pernikahan rekan bisnis. Atau liburan." Memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, Sasori tau bukan hal menguntungkan mengikuti adiknya liburan. Yang ada Ia hanya jadi kacang dan kembali mendengar suara-suara aneh setiap malam, dan itu sukses membuatnya…, iri?

"Hm, tidak. Aku sibuk." Dan pada akhirnya Sasori menolak dengan alasan yang selalu sama. Ia lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya karna itu dapat membuatnya melupakan seorang wanita yang sampai saat ini meninggalkan penyesalan mendalam dalam hatinya ketimbang harus menjadi orang ketiga saat adiknya itu pacaran, tidak, terimakasih.

"Ya…ya… Kau dan hobi anehmu mengacak-acak isi perut orang."

"Itu namanya operasi Gaara, pembedahan. Dan aku tidak mengacak-acak isi perut pasienku."

"Ha Ha.."

"Tsk! Sesukamulah, aku berangkat ke rumah sakit dulu."

"Ha Ha Ha.." Dan tawa mengejek Gaara pun mengakhiri pembicaraan saudara kembar ini.

.

.

.

.

Biasanya setiap pagi hari Sakura akan menyirami tanaman yang Ia tanam di halaman rumah mereka, biasanya begitu. Dan seharusnya kali ini pun Sakura melakukan kunjungan ke Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksakan kandungannya yang menginjak tujuh bulan, harusnya juga begitu. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya untuk hari ini.

Sakura terlihat tengah duduk di balkon rumahnya dan memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya tapi dari seringai yang mulai tercetak di bibirnya sudah di pastika Sakura tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya kini tertawa seperti orang kesetanan,

"HAHAHAHAHA…, tidak akanku biarkan kau juga meninggalkan aku Sasuke. Kau milikku. Kita akan membuat sebuah keluarga yang harmonis.. Iya, harmonis." Di elusnya perutnya yang membesar dengan janin tujuh bulan di dalamnya. Ia elus penuh sayang, lembu, begitu hati-hati seakan semua harapan akhirnya ada dalam kandungannya.

Ya. Semua masa depan yang Sakura impikan memang ada di dalam perutnya, calon anaknya dengan…, "Iyakan sayang? Kau akan membuat Ayah-mu menikahiku dan hanya mencintaiku seorangkan? Haha..iya, pasti begitu…~"

Tersenyum aneh, Sakura lantas mengambil telpon genggamnya dan mengirimi pesan singkat pada Sasuke,

**["**Aku akan ke kantormu sekarang, Sasuke-kun.**"]**

…

"Hahhhh…" Sasuke menghelah napas berat setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Sakura. Bukannya tidak suka Sakura datang ke kantornya karna biasanya juga seperti itu, hanya saja saat ini Ia sedang tidak berminat melihat wanita itu, rasanya masih ada kesal dan muak mengingat pertengkaran mereka pagi tadi. Tapi apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan? Melarang Sakura datang ke kantornya bukanlah hal yang bagus, bisa saja Sakura kembali bersedih dan membuat anak mereka terancam keselamatannya.

"Hahhhh…" Sekali lagi Sasuke menghelah napas. Betapa Ia sangat menyayangi calon anaknya itu, bahkan Ia lebih mengharapkan anaknya ketimbang Sakura sebagai ibu dari anaknya dan wanita yang saat ini di cintainya. Memang kejam dan keterlaluan, tapi…itulah alasannya meninggalkan istrinya dulu.

**Naruto**

Ya… Ia meninggalkan Naruto karna calon anaknya, tapi tak dapat di pungkiri bila hatinya masih mengharapkan sentuhan mantan istrinya itu. Mantan istrinya, Naruto yang Sasuke ketahui sedang dekat dengan seorang dokter yang juga bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit…, cemburu?

'Tidak!'

Sasuke langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba menembus otak jeniusnya.

Ia tidak cemburu, hanya saja Ia benar-benar kesal saat di persidangan minggu lalu Naruto datang dengan seorang laki-laki berambut nanas, dan mereka begitu terlihat dekat, Naruto juga terlihat begitu bergantung pada dokter Nara itu. Duduk selama berjam-jam di sisi laki-laki yang bagi Sasuke asing tanpa meliriknya sama sekali dan Sasuke memang kesal, setidaknya itulah perasaan aneh yang Sasuke simpulkan.

Krriiiiiiinngg!

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar telpon di ruangannya berdering.

"Apa yang ku pikirkan sih, ck!" Tidak mau berlama-lama memikirkan hal yang menurutnya 'tidak penting', Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di hadapannya sambil menunggu Sakura datang.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa saja yang kalian lakukan setiap malam? Berpelukan, berciuman, atau…, ah! Kenapa aku bodoh ya.. Sudah pasti kalian melakukan 'itu'..hahahaha"

"E-hehehe…tidak Karin-chan. Shika itu bukan kekasihku. Aku tadi sudah bilang beberapa kali bukan, kenapa kau tidak paham juga sih! Huft!" Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto. Ia sudah menjelaskan pada Karin berkali-kalai kalau hubungannya dengan Shikamaru hanyalah teman, tapi Karin selalu menghubung-hubungkannya dengan kekasih atau suami, dan itu membuat Naruto kesal sendiri.

"Hahahaha…aku senang bisa menggodamu Naru-chan, hahaha. Sudah ya, sampai nanti Naruto..~" Dan Karin pun menghilang di balik pintu apartemen kekasihnya.

"Hahhhh…~sial, ternyata dia mengerjaiku." Naruto merutuki kebodohannya karna bisa-bisanya di jaili oleh teman barunya itu. Tidak ingin lama-lama berdiam diri di depan pintu apartemen kekasih Karin, Naruto pun berjalan gontai ke dalam apartemennya dan langsung merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa.

"Capeeeek…!" Jeritnya di apartemen sepi itu. "Tapi menyenangkan juga, aku jadi tidak sendirian keliling kota Suna..hehehe" Naruto melirik jam dan menghelah napas bosan saat tau kalau hari ini masih jam satu siang.

"Sekarang aku harus melakukan apa lagi? Hahhhh…Shika sih…"

Di pandanginya langit-langit ruangan dengan padangan menerawang. Sesekali Naruto kerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya pelan dan helaan nafas lembut pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Tangannya terangkat dan perlahan menyentuh perut langsingnya dengan hari-hati, seakan apa yang Ia sentuh adalah sesuatu yang rapuh dan bisa hancur kapan saja…–

Hancur…?

Hahaha…apa yang Ia pikirkan, heh? Bukankan apa yang ingin Ia perlakukan dengan lembut ini memang sudah hancur? Tidak ada. Sudah mati. Dan itu karna dua orang yang amat sangat Ia benci sekarang.

Hiks..

Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak boleh lagi menangis, Tidak setelah Ia pergi jauh dari keadaan yang menyiksa, menekan batin juga fisiknya ini. Ia sudah berada jauh sekarang, tidak ada lagi sang Uchiha bungsu, tidak ada lagi wanita jalang itu. Kini Ia sendiri, di temani kesepian dan–

"Shika.."

Nama itu.., nama yang tanpa Ia sadari Ia ucapkan dalam kesendiriannya, dalam rasa kesepiannya. Shikamaru, seorang laki-laki baik hati yang kini mampu menyentuh hatinya…

Tanpa Naruto sadari, senyum tulus terukir manis di bibirnya. Memikirkan Shikamaru saat ini rasanya berbeda dengan dua bulan lalu. Ada perasaan hangat yang entah mengapa amat sangat nyaman Ia rasakan.

"Shika.." Lagi, Naruto menyebutkan nama sang dokter Nara yang kini sudah di pastikan mengambil alih sebagian hati dan pikirannya. Entah apa obat yang di berikan Shikamaru, bahkan hanya butuh waktu kurang dari empat bulan, Naruto sudah setiap hari memikirkan dirinya.

"Hihi…" Naruto tertawa geli, ya memikirkan dirinya, memikirkan Shikamaru…–

Seperti sekarang…

…

Merepotkan! Merepotkan! Merepotkan!

Itulah kata yang sedang berkeliaran di otak jenius sang dokter baru di Rumah Sakit Suna ini. Kenapa merepotkan? Karna seorang Nara Shikamaru tidak suka kerja hari pertama. Banyak laporan-laporan yang harus Ia kerjakan dan acara membereskan letak barang-barang bawaannya pun belum Ia lakukan. Dan itu merepotkan.

"Harusnya tadi aku membawa Naruto biar dia bisa membereskan ruanganku." Shikamaru senyum-senyum sendiri dengan niat liciknya memanfaatkan Naruto.

Aahhh…memikirkan wanitanya itu membuat Shikamaru merindukan suara Naruto. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Shikamaru langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Naruto.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, Naruto sudah mengangkat telponnya. Dan sudah pasti yang akan di dapatkan Shikamaru adalah suara teriakan si pirang yang mungkin masih kesal karna permintaannya tadi pagi belum Shikamaru kabulkan.

'Ya…, Shika..~~!'

"A-a a a..tidak jadi!"

**Ceklek! Tutt..tutt..tutt!**

"E-eh!?" Naruto menatap telpon genggamnya dengan heran. "Apa-apaan itu. Menelpon tapi cuma bilang 'Tidak jadi'? Dasar Shikamaru menyebalkan! Huft! Padahal baru saja aku ingin bersikap manis padanya. Huuh!" Dengan wajah cemberut karna kesal, Naruto kembali membuat ramen untuk makan siangnya.

Tidak jauh beda, Shikamaru juga merenggut kesal sekarang. Ia pandangi telpon genggamnya dengan tatapan sweatdrop dan membantingnya ke meja dengan pelan(=,=')v

"Baka Naruto. Apa-apaan nada suaranya itu!? Ck. Sekarang otakku memikirkan hal yang iya-iya..hahhhh.." Shikamaru menghelah napas. Niatnya ingin mendengar suara berisik Naruto jadi hilang saat Naruto malah menyapanya dengan nada suara sok manja dan di buat seimut mungkin. Itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk Shikamaru berdiri semua.

"Ku telpon lagi tidak ya..–"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Perhatian Shikamaru langsung tertuju pada pintu ruanggannya. Setelah menyuruh seseorang yang berada di balik pintu untuk masuk, terlihatlah Sasori dengan setelan jas dokternya, memberi salam dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya pada Shikamaru yang melihatnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu Shika, harusnya kau menyapa sahabatmu ini dengan pelukan rindu." Cibir Sasori. Shikamaru yang mendengar itu lantas berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Sasori yang berdiri di depan meja sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Harusnya kau yang memberi sambutan padaku, sobat!"

#

#

**_TBC_**

#

#

#

Minnaaaaa..~~! Maaf lama update..#bungkuk2#

Setelah di terror n di ingetin sana sini sampe ada yang ngancem mau benci ama Yas, akhirnya Yas nyerah n muncullah chap 6 yang aneh bin gak jelas ini..huweeee..maaf bila mengecewakan, kemampuan menulis Yas gak bisa lebih bagus dari ini, malah mungkin menurun.

Yas gak mau banyak janji lagi, udah kebanyakan bohong..#pundung# Pokoknya di tunggu aja ya Chap selanjutnya.

N buat ff Yas yang lainnya, maaf beribu2 maaf belom bisa Yas lanjutin.., belom punya ide yang bagus..T^T.. Tapi gak akan Ya discontinue kok..ciuss!#plakk#. Oke sekian curcolnya.

_Balasan Review_

**Geng' Ashikaga Akane** : Ini udah update….! Maaf lamao di chapy ini Yas mau buat Sakura dulu yang menderita, baru nanti Sasuke. Makasih ya udah RnR.., kalo sempet RnR lagi ya^o^

**Queen The Reaper** : Updateeeee..! Lain kali kalo ada penyiksaan SasuSaku Yas bakalan minta keluarga Uchiha ajak2 Queen deh..hehe makasih udah RnR yaa..

**hyde sasunaru** : Updateeee! Maaf lama..#bungkuk2# Yas benar-benar kena WB…ToT Kekasihnya Sasori siapa yaaa..hihi udah pasti ketebaklah. Di tunggu aja lanjutannya. Keluarga Uchiha nanti di munculin lagi buat bikin Sakura gila…hohoho makasih ya udah RnR..

**RedRabbit is Deat** : Iyaaa…! ShikaNaru! ShikaNaru! Kayaknya emang bakal jadi ShikaNaru nih ending..khukhukhu#plakk# Saso mantannya siapa ya…? Anaknya siapa ya..? Kasih tau gak yas..hehe di chap selanjutnya bakan di kasih tau. okey, makasih udah RnR...

**Nakamura Nezumi** : Hahaha..tebakanmu yang paling ekstrim synk…hihi liat aja deh chap depan Saso punya mantan siapa. Makasih udah RnR..

**Kouyuki** : Mungkin di sini SasuSaku belum menderita, tapi hubungan mereka udah yang buat kacau, jadi tunggulan kehancura mereka di chap depan…khukhukhu Mantan Saso siapa yaa…? Kasih tau gak yaa..?hehe.. makasih udah RnR.

**Naru Freak** : a-aaa . . . Bi-bingung mau bales reviewnya gimana, tapi review mu bikin Yas gereget sendiri..hehe makasih udah RnR.., d sini SasuSaku belum sepenuhnya menderita, tapi Yas udah buat hubungan mereka sedikit hancur..

**Cinderella Man** : Makasih..n ini udah update, maaf lama ya.. Buat anak yg di kandung Saku itu anak siapa, tunggu aja lanjutannya..

**DheKyu** : Updateeeee! Maaf lama yaa.. Saso..hmm…ntahlah, mungkin aja dia jadi penghalang ShikaNaru..hehe makasih udah RnR ya..

**Puu Kyuukki** : E-eh!? Ja-jangan nangiso ini udah update.., maaf lama yaa Puu-chan..

**Nasumichan Uharu** : Hehehe…histeris sekali..XD Ini udah update..n di sini SasuSaku belum menderita banget cuma udah Yas buat hubungan keduanya jadi buruk..hohoho um…soal yang kontraksi di rahim itu tadinya yas pengen buat Naruto pendarahan, Yas juga udah Tanya-tanya ama temen, tapi gak jadi deh, kasian kalo Naru-nya menderita mulu..hehe makasih udah RnR Nasu..

**Namikaze Sora** : Hallo…salam kenal juga. Panggil aja Yas-nee kalo Yas lebih tua..hehe Wah..syukurlah kalo Sora-chan suka, ini udah update, maaf lama yaa.. n buat mantan Saso di chap depan baru d kasih tau deh..XD makasih udh RnR yaaa..

**Wonder Blue** : Makasih..makasih..#girangsangat# maaf lama update WB'nya benar-benar hinggap terus nih, jadi mlz banget buat fic n hasilnya jeek#pundung# tapi makasih ya udah RnR..

**Kiriya Diciannove** : Hehehe..gpp.. sibuk sekolah ya Nana..tetap semangat aja. Makasih udah RnR..

**Miki Hibiki** : Iya ini udah updateeee..! Um..tentang SasoSaku mungkin di ungkapkannya di chap depan. SasuSaku juga belum terlalu menderita di sini, tapi udah Yas buat hubungan keduanya merenggang. Makasih udah RnR..

**Yuchan desu** : Nanti kita gampar Sakura'nya bareng-bareng deh..XD ne, ini udah update, maaf lama, n makasih udh RnR..

**The DeVil's eyes** : Nyahahaha…amiiin! Nanti kita buat pesta pernikahan ShikaNaru yang meriah..XD makasih udh RnR Vi-chan..

**Uchiha no Luti** : Update Luuuut! Baca lagi yaaa..XD

**ayy winny chaeyeoja** : Makasih.. Pertama kali baca SasuNaru ya..hehe nanti juga Naru di buat bahagia kok..makasih udah RnR.

**UzuChiha Rin** : Nyahahaha…emosi banget saii..XD nanti kita botakin si Saku bareng-bareng..haha makasih udh RnR.., d tunggu aja ya ShikaNaru berbahagia..

**Rizzy doubleZizi'y** : Maaf lama update..n ja-jangan banting hp/computer, synko Oke, salam kenal dulu sebelumnya Rizzy-chan..makasih udh suka fic ini. SasuSaku belum Yas buat terlalu menderita, tapi hubungan mereka udah mulai Yas buat rusak. Ini lanjutannya, berminat RnR lagi?^^

**KouruKasuga Okita** : ShikaNaru memang cocok! Makanya…, HIDUP SHIKANARU!XD GaaKari kayaknya banyak yang protes nih..hehe pdhal mereka pasangat eksotis(?)lho..khukhukhu..

**Miku In Hana** : Salam kenal Miku-chan.. Apa ya yang bikin penasarannya? hehe..gak pandai bikin cerita yang bikin penasaran sih..XD  
>Ini udah update..makasih udah RnR..<p>

**Senju Koori** : Ini udah update. Maaf lama ya Koo-chan. SasuSaku udah menderita belom nih? Kalo belum, tunggu chap depan yaa..

**Princess Terry Hatakhe** : Ini udah updateeee Naruuuu! Maaf lama,

**Xhre** : Maaf baru update..! Ini udah UAS n sampe UTS semester berikutnya pun yas belum update..T3T Pair ShikaNaru..hehe liat aja ya ampe akhir..makasih udh RnR..

**Scythe no Shinigami** : Makasih kalo suka..maaf lama update, n makasih udah RnR..

**Parafams** : Maaf..! Uwahhh…Yas kacau kalo soal EYD. Makasih sarannya yaa..

**xxruuxx** : Hehehe..gpp Wi..XD Yas salah masangin couple yaaa?o Habis yang terpikir waktu itu cuma GaaKarin.. Hehe..Saso jadi suka Naru gak yaaa..XD makasih udh RnR ya Wiii!#hug#

**exeler bez's prowantkill** : Hehehe..pb itu game ol kan?XD Bila masih berminat, silahkan baca lagi ya.., makasih udah RnR^^

**widi orihara** : Ini udah update. Makasih udah RnR ya^^ moga makin suka ama pair SasuFemNaru..

**Kaze D'shinigami** : Udah update Kaze…! Makasih udah RnR yaa..

**Princess Li-chan** : O,O Kayaknya sedih bener..hehe Ini udah update, makasih udah RnR yaa..

**yuo an** : Ini udah update, maaf lama yaao n makasih udah RnR..

**Schein Mond** : Gak pandai bikin yang misteri-misteri..T3T.. Ini udah update, makasih udah RnR..

.

.

Terimakasih semuaaaaa! Readers n silent readers yang udah RnR n nunggu FG ini..Yas semangat lanjutin tuh karna kalian..#hugall# Masih berminat RnR kan..?^o^

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat Yas harapkan…

RnR Please..(-^w^-)d


End file.
